What Little Logic
by ROSECookie
Summary: Annabel Devin is a strange girl with a cat that were found in bushes in the Shire of Middle Earth by Bilbo Baggins. She claims to be from a world called Wonderland and doesn't know how she got here. But it has been six years since that day and Annabel and Bilbo have stopped searching for answers. But the will of a Wizard and a quest to reclaim a homeland might give some answers.
1. Chapter 00: You have

**What Little Logic...**

You Have.

It was a warm sunny day with little to no clouds in the sky as Bilbo Baggins attempted to walk through the Shire's bustling marketplace with a full basket in hand.

Bilbo was careful as he nudged his way through the crowd of Hobbits. As he held his wicker basket close to his chest as to prevent the produce from falling onto the dirt ground and be lost to the many feet of the crowd. He released a sigh of relief as he escaped the crowd only to see the place he had started at.

He stared at the one of many forest fragments that spotted the Shire's vast land with a annoyance.

"I was trying to go the other way." Bilbo grumbled sourly as he walked to the wooden bench that sat in front of the mini forest. "Not get turned around and be brought back to the place I began at." He let of a huff as he plopped down on the bench; basket on his lap.

"Well if it turned you around doesn't that mean it wanted you to go back to get something you forgot or something you didn't know you lost." A soft female voice spoke, her voice gentle and soft like silk with a faint ring of bells at the end - it was almost like she spoke in loud whispers. And her accent was like his but stronger, yet still soft. Bilbo hummed as he contemplated what the mysteries women said as he looked to the the blue sky. "Or maybe you wanted to go back, but just don't know why yet." Now that just confused Bilbo.

"Wait now I'm lost. What do you-" His voice stopped as he realized that there was no woman of any kind in front or around him when he looked back down from the sky to look at the one he was conversing with. "Wha- Where did you go?" He spoke as he placed his basket beside him on the bench so he could stand and look for around him, in hopes for a chance that she may be hiding from his sight.

"What do I what dear sir?" The voice came from the bushes Bilbo learned as the same sweet voice came from the bushes and trees behind him. Bilbo walked with caution to the bushes. "And I am still where I have been since we began are talk and then some." Bilbo moved the bushes to see the speaker. And what he saw was not what he had expected to see.

Bilbo had seen some interesting things in his life for a Hobbit that lived in the peaceful Shire. But he had never expected nor believed that he would see an Elf in the Shire all his life. At least he thought she was an Elf, maybe a human.

Her skin unblemished and pale as porcelain. Her hair black as a clean Raven feather and in thick ringlets that cascaded down to her lower back. Her hair upper and side bangs formed a frame around her heart shaped face, her checks not plump but not flat. Her pink lips small and plump, shaped into a light pout. Her eyes were large and innocent - like a dolls - with large, striking violet irises, framed by thick long black lashes and a small beauty mark that sat near the lower lids outer corner of her left eye. Her eyebrow were decently thick but not ridiculously thick or thin and were curved and angled in a way that made her almost looked surprised - her eyes did't help either. She looked like a living doll.

Her cloths even screamed doll too. Her dressed was a pastel pink, with a creamy bow around her waist, collar, and the cuffs of her sleeves. The skirt of the dress puffed out - not by much but definitely more then he's seen any woman's skirt in the Shire do - into frilly layers till it reached the end of the skirt at the knees of her long legs. Her legs were covered but not at the same time, the were covered by what looked to be white pants that could be somewhat see through - like her wrist length gloves. Her feet were bare of any shoes but still covered by the creamy pants-socks-things. She also had a large black leather bag beside her.

She was some kind of Elf-Doll thing. She had the beauty of an Elf, but with some softer more doll-like features to her. Her chest wasn't large nor small. Heck for an Elf or human - she had to be one of those races - she was small and petite - but a little bit slender at the same time. She was like a living, breathing doll.

"Hello." That was all Bilbo could muster from his shock as her tried to process what - who - was before him and in a bush no less.

"Hello sir." The strange woman said without missing a beat and with a quick bow from where she sat on her knees. " You are the one who got turned around and sent to the beginning ounce more, yes?" Bilbo could only nod.

"Ah, well it's good to be able to put a face to the voice." Bilbo nodded ounce more.

"Well seeing as you have a face and a voice then you probably have a name too, yes." Bilbo nodded again. "And what may this name be." This statement seemed to nock Bilbo out of his mute self to make a reply As he straitened himself out.

"Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins." It was quite for a moment as the woman mumbled the name a few times.

"Bilbo Baggins, Bilbo Baggins. Yes the name works well for you, though I thought your name would be Jarod or Maxwell."

"Why Jarod or Maxwell."

"Because you seem like a Jarod or Maxwell, that's why."

"Oh." She didn't just look strange but she acted strange too.

Now that Bilbo felt more adapt with his new acquaintance he began to notice the strange purple daisy's, pink bluebells, orange lilies, and lime green grass that formed a small circle around her. He also noticed the bundle of the same strange flowers plucked and resting on and in front of her lap as she seemed to be making a flower crown with them before or during their conversation.

"Where did these flowers come from?" He was hoping she knew.

"Is not obvious." Not for Bilbo it seems. "They grew here." Yes that was obvious, Bilbo has to admit.

"Yes, but how and why around you and you alone?" Bilbo magnified his statement of 'you' with his hands directed to her in a circular motion, with a small bit of flailing added to it. His question didn't seem to faze her. Her the corners of her lip twitched up a bit to creat a faint smile.

"That's an easy answer as well. They grew here like any other plant. And why around me only, because they wanted to." She sounded so sure of herself.

"Now I have a question for you mister Baggins."

"Oh really? What is it?" The mysteries woman looked down at her lap with sadness as she weaved the flowers stems together. A moment of silence fell upon the two for a moment till the woman looked up through her thick lashes to Bilbo, causing him to hold his breath and forget his name for a moment when he locked his brown eyes with her bright violet.

"Where am I?"

Her question shocked him. She didn't know where she was. How did she get here then, was she alone, did someone bring her here? The questions began.

"You don't know where you are, correct?"

"Yes." Not good.

"Do you have any idea how you got here?"

"No." Really not good.

"Do you remember where you were before here?"

"Yes." Oh, this could be more helpful.

"Really! What do you remember?"

"I was in the Valley of Tears with some of the Doll Children and Cheshire." And Bilbo was lost all over again.

"The Valley of Tears?"

"Yes."

"Doll Children, Cheshire?" Now the woman seemed to be getting somewhat annoyed and a good bit confused herself.

"Yes, why do you sound so confused?" Because Bilbo had never even heard of a place like that in all of Middle Earth."Have you never heard of the Vally of Tears, the place where all tears go after they have been shed." A shake of Bilbo's head, no. "Or the Doll Children that wonder the world for fun and merriment." Bilbo shakes it ounce more. Her voice was filled with sadness and worry now, the pout in her lips became more prominent.

"Am I not in Wonderland anymore?"

Some time paced as Bilbo stood in front of the doll girl.

"No you're in the Shire of Middle Earth."

Silence feel ounce more.

After a few moments the woman slowly stood. Her height passing Bilbo's with ease. And now that she stand in front of him, Bilbo could not deny her beauty or her doll-like appearance. When he looked to her face it didn't just hold a bit of natural innocents now but a regal air surrounded her too, as she stood back straight and face serious - though she only looked like she was pouting. Bilbo was so shocked by the change in atmosphere that he had not fully realized that the woman had walked to him with deaf steps till Bilbo was bending his head back slightly to keep eye contact with her as she looked down to keep contact with him.

"My name in Annabel Devin and I would like it if I could stay with you till my little problem is solved." Annabel spoke with a seriousness Bilbo did not know she had nor muster though he noticed that she was playing with her gloved covered hands; she was nerves.

"What? You want to stay at my house? Why mine exactly?" He had a dim idea as to why, but he was curios as to what she might say. Annabel's face changed from serious to panicked - or surprise maybe - in an instance.

"Is it not obvious? You where the one how spoke to me first-" He thought he was speaking to himself, not another person. "-so you wanted me to help you with your dilemma though I was not and still not in the right mind to do so." She was peacefully making a flower crown. "And besides you are the only one who knows of me being hear and is not scared of me."

"How do you know I'm not scared. I could be terrified for all you know."

"But your not. Because if you were any of those things then you'd be either shaking in fear or had run away by now." She had a point their.

"I could be hiding it."

"No you couldn't." She sounds so confident in herself. "Because I would of still seen it in your eyes."

"I guess your- your right miss Annabel." Bilbo felt like he couldn't deny her that.

"Good. Shall we be off then." Her voice held her natural calmness ounce more as she bent down to grab her bag.

"Yes, okay." He watched as she nodded and began walking to the bench in front of the foliage that hide her a moment ago. "Wait, wait." She turned to him after she had grabbed his basket supplies with bewilderment.

"Why wait? Is something horrible going to happen if we don't." She was in distress as she quickly walked back to the Hobbit.

"Well no bu-"

"Oh fantastic." The worry had left her and was now replaced with her calmness ounce and a faint smile on her face as she crouched down and grabbed all of the flowers she plucked and the beginning pieces of her flower crown and placed them in the basket that hung in the crook of her left arm beside her bag.

"Where are you going and with my basket?"

"To your home of course."

"When did I say you could come to my house?"

"You didn't say. You agreed."

"When did I agree."

"Just a moment ago."

"What?" Bilbo had become so lost it was laughable.

"You agreed with what I said a moment ago, yes."

"Yes."

"Which means you agreed to let come stay with you."

"No, I agreed with what you said about see someone's fear not come to my house."

"Which means you agreed to the conversation which also held me asking you to let me come and stay with you, Which means you agreed to letting me stay." This woman's logic made next to no sense to the point that Bilbo became to confused that he felt he could only agree to stop the confusion from growing.

"I guess your right."

"See." Annabel looked to him with kindness. "Shall we go."

"Yes of course."

As they exited the bushes Annabel stopped abruptly. "Oh I almost forget."

Bilbo turned to look at her as she turned around ounce more to the bushes. "Forgot what."

"My cat friend."

"Cat friend?"

"Yes." She looked around the opening of were she was sitting a moment ago in every direction. "Where are you, you conniving little fur ball." She said as she continued to look only to stop when she caught sight of something on one of the branches that stuck out of its trees leaves. "Ah, there you are my furry friend." She held her arms out as sign that she was going to catch.

Bilbo almost doubted that there was any cat at all. Until a fat lump of fur feel into her thin cloth covered arms. The fur was a deep blue that shun a rich purple with darker swirling vine like stripes that seemed to have no beginning or end to them. He caught sight of a thick matching fluffy tail that swished back and forth - in and out - of his view. But when Bilbo saw it's face he doubted it was a cat at all, it's face large and plump with big emerald green eyes with flexes of dandelion yellow in it. his slit black pupils were almost invisible. But what really got him was it's mouth, it was large and and shaped into a face splitting grin with sharp teeth. Bilbo felt a bit disturbed when it stared at him with it's never ending grin and wide eyes.

"There you are my clever little darling." Annabel said it with such love it confused Bilbo.

"Thats your cat?" Even after she said that he still doubted that it was a cat. Some demonic cat at best.

"Yes of course." Her and the 'cat' seemed almost offended by the statement. Well the cat might be offended, Bilbo couldn't tell since it still looked like it was smiling. "This is Cheshire, my cat."

"Oh."

"Meow."

"Are you sure it's a cat?"

"Hiss."

"No. I think he's a cat."

Bilbo was not going to argue an already losing battle if his last conversation with Annabel has anything to say about it. He didn't need a headache.

"Okay, he's a cat." The cat mad a faint purr of agreement. "Now let's go, shall we."

"We shall." And they were off walking out the bush and **around** the marketplace and down the path to Bilbos Baggins Hobbit Hole. But he could not help but say one thing before they fall to a probably silent walk.

"You have a very little sense of logic. I hope you know that miss Annabel."

"As do you mister Baggins."


	2. Chapter 01: Good Morning Has

I don't own the hobbit series.

And the Wonderland I'm using is my own inspired by books and games based off of Alice in Wonderland.

Annabel Devin and other OCs are mine.

 **What Little Logic...**

Good Morning Has.

 **Six Years Later**

It had been six years since Annabel and her cat, Cheshire came to live with Bilbo and since then they have become good friends learning about one another. Bilbo's child life in the Shire and to this day. Annabel and her talking about her magical, mysterious, and backwards world; Wonderland that Bilbo and everyone else of the Shire doubted even a fragment of it existed at all in any world. At the beginning they tried to figure out how and why Annabel awoke to be in the middle of the Shire in Middle and not on the green grass of The Vally of Tears with the strange children she spoke of in the world she called Wonderland.

The other inhabitants of the Shire were cautions about the two strangers that appeared from nowhere for sometime. After about a year and a half they grew to love the strange speaking doll-like woman with the strange sense of logic and sense of style and became a custom to her even stranger cat that seemed to always have the never ending grin and appeared from thin air just to scare someone.

The children loved Annabel and her strange cat to her amazing stories of a none existent world that was filled with strange creatures, people, plants, even laws that made no sense to them but be were completely understood by Annabel. they love her songs, her dances, her cloths; both of what she wore and made for them.

Annabel though strange in the eyes of everyone and acted like a princess at times she was still well independent, working as trade for cooking and sewing supplies alike. Though she could remember any and every dance move by heart she still couldn't dance without some kind of assistance or she'd fall on her face. Though she could cook - and quiet fantastically too - she still sometimes burnt the food when distracted. Though she was a great and creative sewer she still sometimes got confused and lost wall sewing and would seal a needed hole for a dress or shirt shut. And though she looked like an Elf she insured them that she was not one, nor Human either.

It was a crisp, blue sky morning wall Bilbo Baggins blow a ring of smoke his pipe into the air and close his eyes in peace wall Annabel read one of her new books beside him on the bench outside their shared Hobbit Hole. And though Bilbo's eyes were shut, Annabel's was not.

So she saw as a strange old looking man in grey and a large hat passed after he turned the ring of smoke into a bird that flew back Bilbo with a tail of smoke following close behind. Ounce it was close enough to Bilbo it flew straight for his nose and with a poof it was gone, leaving a surprised and confused Bilbo and a giggling Annabel.

 **Annabel's POV:**

I giggled as I watched the strange old man awake Bilbo to this world of with a bird made of the smoke ring Bilbo had made but a moment ago. After taking a moment to retune to us he quickly noticed the man who stood towering over - more Bilbo then I - us, staff in hand. After realizing that the man was still standing over us and had not left yet; He decided to great the man with a reply in the only way Bilbo Baggins can.

"Good morning." Awkwardly. I just simple greeted the man with a nod as I marked my book and closed it to look at are new guest.

"What do you mean. Do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you mean it's a good morning whether I want it or not?" A silent fell for a moment till the man continued ounce again after a quick, silent breath. "Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel **good** on this particular morning?" Silence fell ounce more for another breath. "Or are you simple stating this a morning to be good on?" He completed his question with a curious look to us - more to Bilbo then I. I did not miss a beat to his question wall Bilbo watched with bewilderment.

"Well I do hope you've been having and continue to have a good morning and it does seem like a good morning even if either of us don't want it at this moment." I realize now why he paused to take a quick breath to continue like I. "And I at least fell **good** this particular morning." I took another quick silent breath as the man looked at me with amusement. "A I do hope this is a morning to be good on." The man hummed in agreement as he quickly accessed me.

I was dressed in my sea-foam Victorian doll dress had black frills and bows at the edge of it mid thigh skirt that barely cover the edge of my white thigh high socks with sea-foam and black diamonds patter on them till it cut at my ankle to let my pale bare feet show. Finished with thick white frilly straps and black leather, wrist length gloves. And I had my Raven black, curly hair tied in a small messy -held by sea-foam painted pearls - that allowed most of it to pool at my shoulders in thick black waves with some of the sea-foam pearls entwined in them. And my trusty black leather bag by my side.

"Um, what she said I suppose." The old man seemed either unhappy with Bilbo's reply or was he just contemplating on his reply or both. I was not fully sure.

After a moment of a reply Bilbo asked the question that was probably burning inside him.

"Can I help you." He questioned

"That reminds to be seen." Was the only reply Bilbo received and the man did not sound pleased. He liked his lips before continuing. "I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure." He looked hopefully at Bilbo for the answer I knew he would not willing or easily gain from Bilbo. He only gained a confused and worried look.

"An adventure?" Bilbo awkwardly adjusted himself. "No I don't anyone west of Bree. Would have much interest in adventures." Bilbo stood to get the mail from the inside of the fence wall while the older man continued to stand on the outside of the small wood wall and watch. "Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things." He grabbed the mail before continuing. "Make ya late for dinner, haha." He failed horribly at trying to play it calm and collected. He also fails at trying to ignore people that tower over him, as her tried to shuffle through the mail wall making hums and humphs as 'read' them. He raised the mail "Ah, well-" He put the back down to his side as he played with his pipe. "Good morning." He looked to me quickly and with a hasty bow said. "I'll see you inside later Annabel." I just softly nodded as to quicken his retreat into the home. But the other man did not seem willing to let him leave just yet.

"To think I should of lived to be 'Good morning'ed by Belladonna Toques son. As if I was selling buttons at the door." Bilbo seemed shocked at the mans knowledge of his deceased mother.

"Beg your pardon?" Bilbo seemed to bewildered to say anything else. It made me think of how he acted when he first meet me in the forest fragment near the marketplace. Almost giggle, though a faint smile was notably on my face.

"You've changed and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Well you know my name. although you don't know I belong to it. I'am Gandalf. And Gandalf means-" He paused as if he was contemplating if he should continue with this."-me." Memory seemed to strike Bilbo after he heard the name.

"Not Gandalf the wandering wizard that made such excellent fireworks. Old Toque use to have them on mid summers eve." Bilbo let out a short happy laugh wall Gandalf seemed displeased by the answer he received. "No Idea you were still in business." That snide like remark seemed to push Gandalf a little to much.

"And we're else should I be?" Gandalf's face was straight, causing only flustered noises to leave Bilbo and a look pleading for help directed to me as I watched Bilbo dig a harmless grave for himself with a faint calm smile on my face showing that all was well. Gandalf continued to look annoyed. "Well I'm pleased to know you remember something about me. Even if it's only my fireworks. Well it's decided." He pointed to Bilbo as he moved his staff to his other hand. "It will be very good for you." Bilbo looked lost. "And most amusing for me-" He turned to me his grey eyes looking into my violet eyes. "-and amusing for your female friend too. If she so choices to join as well." He gave me a funny wink to me with a sneaky grin. I decided to reply with an honest answer.

"I will think about it. But you're proposition has already caught my eye, so the chances are greater now." I said with a cheeky grin and wink in return to him. This gave me a huff of laughter from the old wizard.

"Good, I shall inform the others."

"Inform the who." Gandalf began to walk away. "What. No! No! Wait." Bilbo ran to the top of the steps to the front door. "We do not want any adventures here. Thank y- not today. No. I suggest you try over the hill or across the water." He stopped at the door as he was trying to figure as to what to say next, wall I placed Cheshire on the bench so he may continue his sunbathing uninterrupted. "Good morning." Was all Bilbo said as he ran inside, making him unable to see wall I opened the slightly squeaky gate for Gandalf so he may do as he pleases. He gave me a smile and walked to the door and began carving a symbol on Bilbo's freshly painted green door. After placing the symbols on the door Gandalf quickly peaked inside through the window on his left. He then quickly walked down the steps and quickly bowed to me. "Have a good morning mis Annabel." I gave a small bow and a 'you too' as he left to go and inform he colleges about today's endeavors.

I all but mumbled. "I now see what little logic Good morning has." I looked down to Cheshire. "Don't you agree friend."

"Meow."

 **Hope You Enjoyed.**

Don't Forget to Favorite, Share and Comment.


	3. Chapter 02: Dwarves Have To Space

I don't own the hobbit series.

And the Wonderland I'm using is my own inspired by books and games based off of Alice in Wonderland.

Annabel Devin and other OCs are mine.

 **What Little Logic...**

Dwarves have to space.

 **Annabel's POV:**

It was hours later, after I had retuned with Cheshire into the house; Book halfway to complete and a faint gold color to my natural near pure white skin.

Bilbo was taking the second fish off the sizzling pan and - the first was for and had already being eaten by me - on his plate with the slivered Carrots, chopped Potatoes and Broccoli past; just the way he liked them - I felt he deserved some pampering before he'd lose them may he come with me or not - before I leave for the adventure. He had come and sit across from me and in front of the hearth. Giving me smile and 'thank you for the meal.' as he tucked his napkin in his collar wall mine sat on my lap, He began to squeeze lemon juice on his fresh cooked fish wall I finished my early meal. Bilbo was interrupted by the door bell ring.

"Would you like me to go get it." I wanted him to enjoy what would be one of his last meal made by me for a will.

"No, no you finish up. I'll get it." He said as he took his napkin off and placed it on the table beside his plate. "It will still be hot when I come back." And he was off to answer the door.

I could hear their voices but I couldn't tell what they where saying. Then I heard a deep unknown male voice.

"Which way laddie. Is it down here?"

"He said their'd be food, and lots of it."

"He-he, he said? Who said?"

I turned to the sound of heavy feet fall not to the quiet tapping of bare Hobbit feet. What I saw was a Dwarf. His head was bald at the top with long hair and a short, thick beard to make up for it, on the top of his head I could see faded tattoos on his scalp.

I had realized we both had been studying one another. I was studying what made him different from other Dwarves, wall he studied me in general.

I was no fool to the fact that I dressed differently from many - if not all - of the people of Middle Earth. Which made me stand out more then an Elf among Dwarves - I had learned that the Dwarves and Elves of Middle Earth were not keen to one another like the Elves and Dwarves of Wonderland that helped one other and other races.

I realized the silence had grown with neither of us saying a thing only now Bilbo was now behind are Dwarfish guest. I choice to be the one to break the silence first.

"Hello, sir Dwarf." His eyes flew to mine, then my ears. He was checking to see if I was an Elf. His left eyebrow lifted slightly when he saw my very sharp pointed ears - a sharpness that I've been told trumps even Elven ears. I answered his silent question.

"I am not an Elf sir Dwarf." My reply was a deep hum.

"That may be so Lassie. And my name is Dwalin." He bowed. "At your service my lady." I tilted my head.

"No you aren't not." Dwalin looked to me perplexed. "I am not at you service so neither are you."

Dwalin laughed a deep throated laugh. "Is that so." I did not miss a beat.

"Yes." I folded my arms under my chest to try and look serious though I know I'd only looked like I was pouting - like I've been told meany times before - before I smiled to him. "My name is Annabel, Annabel Devin sir Dwalin."

Dwalin only chuckled. "It's nice to meet you, Lady Devin."

"Just Annabel. Annabel is fine."

"Annabel it is then."

Dwalin sat down in Bilbo's seat with a huff and began to eat - no devour sounds more appropriate - the meal in front of him wall Bilbo sat in the corner behind Dwalin and I beside him after I had dumped the remnants of my near finished dinner on his plat when I had placed it their while Bilbo answered the door.

We watched as Dwalin bit the fish head of its skeleton body. I rubbed Bilbo's back to soothe his discomfort wall Cheshire rested on the edge of the sink, watching with intrigue.

"Very good this is. Any more?" Dawlin's booming voice surprised use, causing Bilbo to jump wall I flinched slightly From the volume.

"Oh uh, yes, yes. Ah." Bilbo grabbed the bread plate from behind Cheshire. When he was about to give the plate the Dwarf he looked to the plate then the scarfing Dwarf before him. He quickly grabbed a bun and hide it behind his back before handing the plate over to Dwalin to be eaten.

"Help yourself." Bilbo sounded more worried and nervous then anything else.

"It's that we weren't expecting company." His voice fell to deaf hunger induced ears.

The bell ringed ounce more.

"I'll go-" My volunteer to answer was stopped before completed by Bilbo.

"No I'll get it. You just stay hear." He had nudged his head towards Dwalin as he looked to me with pleading eyes. I just sighed and nodded after the bell rang a second time.

"That would be the door." Was Dwalin's statement before he finished eating as we looked to the door ounce more before Bilbo went to answer it.

I could here the voices much better now that I focused.

"Balin, at your service."

"Good evening." Was all Bilbo could it seemed fine enough for Balin. "Yes, yes it is." I could see the dwarf more clearly ounce he enteredthe house now.

He had grey-white hair and beard, the bearded was impressive; it made him seem sweeter the his already short-sweet self - he marched about Bilbo's height - I also took note that he resembled Dwalin a good bit, just shorter, wider, older, and more naturally kinder looking. "Though I think it may rain later. Am I late?" his statement only confused Bilbo on the hole matter. He seemed to not have realized who sent them.

"L-late, late for what?" Before Balin could answer he had caught Dwalin trying to steal cookies from the cookie jar with his large hand.

"Oh! OHHO HA!" Balin's outburst surprised Dwalin and made him look up and see Balin with a large smile on his face. "Evening brother." Dwalin seemed just as happy to see Balin as Balin was to see him.

"Oho. By my beard, your shorter and wider then last we meet."

"Wider not shorter." Balin seemed not to be one that liked being called short. "Sharp enough for bought of us." He gave a sly wink to his brother as they laughed together. Dwalin the rested his hands on Balin's shoulders as they smiled to one another. They then roughly head butted each other. Bilbo seemed to uncomfortable to stay quiet any longer.

"Uh, excuse me. Sorry hate to interrupted." The bothers just keep ignoring him. "But the thing is I'm no entirely sure your in the right house." The brothers continued to ignore him as the went to the pantry to get so ale. I had got so engrossed by the brothers that I had completely forgotten that Bilbo was trying to talk to them.

"I'm sorry." Bilbo's short statement nicked both me and the two Dwarfs back to reality as we stared at him. A moment of silence fell before Balin spoke.

"Apology accepted." I felt the need to ask Bilbo something.

"Yes thank you for saying sorry for some reason." I had been lost in their merry conversation just easily as before to the point I didn't realize that the bell had rang again and that Bilbo disappeared ounce more to answer.

Balin seemed to have noticed me finally as he looked to me with a smile on is round, big nosed face.

"Oh, Hello my lady." He bowed to me. "I am Balin." I nodded In greetings.

"Hello Balin. I am Annabel Devin. Nice to meet you." Held out my hand Which he kindly shock.

"At your serves my lady."

"No you are not, if anything you are mine and Bilbo's guest and you need not serve me."

"Oh, how kind of you my lady. I did not know Bilbo would be married let alone to such a kind beauty like." I almost couldn't hold back my laughter.

"No, no I'm not married to Bilbo I'm just a friend of his how's been staying with for a bit." He cupped my hand in his.

"It is still a pleasure to meet you my lady."

"Oh my, now I know how the best charmer of you two." Balin laughed a happy laugh by my statement.

I soon heard a commotion coming from the front door and noticed that Dwalin had disappeared.

"Fili, Kili come on give us a hand." Dwalin's voice came from the front as I saw him lead a dark haired young looking Dwarf to the dinning area. He seemed very happy to see Dwalin.

"Mister Dwalin." Behind him was a long blonde hair, young looking Dwarf with a long beard to match, the blonde dwarf I assumed the young blonde Dwarf and young dark haired Dwarf were related as well, they did resemble each other very much for the seconds I saw both their face near each other.

I continue to watch the Dwarves move things around as to make more room. Wall Bilbo took care of the ringing door ounce more.

I watched as the Dwarves bustled about graving what ever they could get there hands on and was editable. One thought came to mind as I stood beside Gandalf - who had arrived with the last of the Dwarves from my knowledge.

"Their is little logic when it comes to Dwarves and space." I could hear Gandalf's 'quiet' laugh at my statement.

 **Hope You Enjoyed.**

Don't Forget to Favorite, Share and Comment.


	4. Chapter 03: Bofur's Calming Has

I don't own the hobbit series.

And the Wonderland I'm using is my own inspired by books and games based off of Alice in Wonderland.

Annabel Devin and other OCs are mine.

I've decided that I will aim to post one chapter every Friday around some time in the afternoon.

* * *

 **What Little Logic...**

Bofur's Calming Has.

 **Annabel's POV:**

I watched as Bilbo fought to keep his home clean but I had accepted the mayhem that is a group of Dwarves by passing them food from the pantry and telling them to be careful seeing as it not there's and be thankful.

"Excuse me miss Annabel." I looked down to Dori after I hand Bombur the three wheals of cheese. "May I offer you a cup Chamomile tea." I smiled to Dori with a grateful nod and watched as he poured the tea for me and took it with gentle hands.

I had been given a proper meeting of all the Dwarves by Gandalf after I had greeted him. He had all twelve of them introduced themselves; Nori, Ori, Dori, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Balin, and Dwalin.

Nori, Ori, and Dori were all sweet hearts and very friendly. It was apparent by there names that I assumed they were brothers. Fili and Kili introduced themselves very flirtatiously; Ounce closer I noticed that they weren't just brothers but twins. Oin was - like all the others - very friendly, though he needed to hear with a horn like object in his ear to actually hear properly; He reminded me of the March Hare back in Wonderland. Gloin introduced himself quiet proudly; I had learned that he was married and had a son named Gimli. The other triple set of brothers were Bombur, Bofur, and Bifur; they were all very kind a bouncy in a sense, and though Bifur seemed to speaking in gibberish, I understood him just - that seemed to surprised everyone even Gandalf and Bifur. When Balin and Dwalin were asked to introduce them selves they had stated that we had already met; sweet and simple.

I held the small cup of tea in my hands and just smelled the soothing scent of the tea wall I watched the mayhem before me. I nodded to Gandalf when he passed me in the makeshift dinning area.

Now that the bustling had stopped everyone sat down and began enjoying the food laid out before them as me and Gandalf sat across one another so to easily pass food around and get some for are selves. Fili began walking across the table passing tankards of alcohol around as me and Gandalf tried to protect our food from stomping Dwarf feet. But I couldn't help but laugh when I saw tomatoes go flying from his plate, though I placed some of mine on his to replace the lost ones; to which I received a 'Thank you Dear' in the jumble of voices. I wasn't paying much attention to what was happening but apparently Dwalin had pored ale down Oin's hearing horn. After that they began an ale drinking burping competition that caused all to quiet, side for the sounds of them chugging down the ale. And it all was broken by there loud burps. Then all went quiet as they watched Ori burp one of the loudest burps I've ever heard; they then all cheered to celebrate his achievement.

After all the eating was done and the Dwarves belies were filled with food, they then speeded out and drank ale in rooms among the house.

I watched Bilbo take one of his crochet doilies from Nori.

"excuse me that is a doily not a dish cloth."

"But it's full of holes?" Bofur spoke in confusion as to why it holes.

"It's suppose to look like that; It's crochet." Bilbo sound both tired and annoyed with everything.

"Oh and a wonderful game it is too. If ya got the balls for it." Bofur seemed to got the game and knitting mixed up.

Bilbo seemed to be highly frustrated from the event before and now as he angrily mumbled to himself. As Gandalf walked in the room behind him.

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" Bilbo seemed ready to blow after hearing Gandalf's question.

"What's the matter. I'm surrounded by Dwarves. What are they doing here." Gandalf just didn't seemed fazed.

"Oh there quiet a merry gathering." Gandalf paused when he saw Bofur and Nori play tug-a-war with a string of sausages. "Ounce you get use to them." He quipped in. Bilbo still did not seem happy with that answer as they walked and I followed not far behind.

"Ounce you get use to them!" I realized that Bilbo was entering one of his mess and mayhem rants. "The state of my kitchen. Theirs mud trudging the carpet. They- they pillaged The pantry." I followed behind Gandalf as he followed Bilbo out the kitchen and into The main hall area. "I'm not even going to tell you they done in the bathroom, they all but destroyed the plumbing." I winced in displeasure at the thought of what might of happened to the bathroom. "I don't understand what their doing in my house!"

"Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" It was sweet little Ori that had come for help with cleaning the plate. Fili appeared beside Bilbo while Kili walked behind use with a pipe.

"Here ya go Ori, give it to me." Fili then threw the plate to Kili, who then through it to Bifur in the kitchen at the sink. All while Bilbo tried to stopped them and me and Gandalf tried to dodge the continuously flying plates. The others at the table bagel making a beat with there knives and forks. Then a new form of hell broke lose when Bilbo said.

"And can you not do that, you'll blunt them."

"Oh, did you hear that lads. He said we'd blunt the knives." Bofur with a implying tone that made the others laugh. The song began with Kili.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks!" Fili then joined.

"Smashed The bottles and burn the corks!" Then all the Dwaves began to sing along.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates!"

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

"Cut the cloth and trail the fat!

Leave the bone on the bedroom mat!

Pour the milk on the pantry floor!

Splash the wine on every door!"

"Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;

Pound them up with a thumping pole;

And when you're finished, if they are whole,

Send them down the hall to roll!"

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates."

By the end of all the music and dancing they had cleaned and stacked the plates on the dinning table. All the cheering and hollering was silenced when a hard nock came from the front door. The only one who spoke was Gandalf with his voice so serious and somber that if I heard only his voice, I wouldn't have thought it was the kind wizard I meet not long ago.

"He's hear."

I stood behind Gandalf when he opened the door for what I learned was the last needed Dwarf of the group And meeting to begin.

The Dwarf was tall - for a Dwarf at least - and I had to admit he was handsome.

His features were strong, but not overly so. His hair was long, wavy, and almost dark as mine if not for the grays of stress and age. He also did not have a simple beard - not to long, not freshly new and just staring. And when he spoke his voice was not harsh or soft - a good in between of the two.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find?" He walked into the Hobbit Hole. "I lost my way twice. Wouldn't have found it at all if had not been for that mark on the door." I had almost forgotten that Gandalf had placed a mark on the door. And Bilbo didn't know About it too.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door; It was painted a week ago."

"There is a mark I put it there." Gandalf said. "Did Annabel not tell you?" Everyone looked to me to Gandalf's right as I held and petted the sleeping Cheshire in my arms. I gave me most innocent look - like a child that's been told her pet got ran over by a carriage driven by her parents - just without the tears.

"Oops." Bilbo looked like he wanted to get mad but didn't have the heart to, Gandalf gave me a look as if commending me for a go show, all the Dwarves but the new comer looked at me like I did nothing wrong, the new Dwarf looked impressed by my show of innocence. Gandalf saved this moment form any more awkward silence by introducing me and Bilbo to the new comer.

"Bilbo Baggins and Annabel Devin, allow me to introduce the leader of our company; Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin handed Kili his cloak as he inspected Bilbo more then me.

"So, this is the Hobbit?" Thorin's face became serious as he paced around Bilbo like a predator stacking his pray.

"Tell me mister Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorn was speaking of something completely foreign to Bilbo.

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? Whats your weapon of choice?" I could just tell that Bilbo was not going to easily impress Thorin Oakenshield.

"Well I do have some skills in conquers. If you must know." And he has began his hole digging on his own ounce again. "I fail to see... Why that relevant." The disappointment was see able on his face.

"Thought as much." Thorin looked to those behind him. "He looks more like a grocer then a burglar." Thorins snide comment and the laughs of the other Dwaves annoyed me wall I watched them walk into the dinning room.

Ounce Thorin sat and was provided some of my quick make homey porridge, they began their meeting. Starting with Balin to Thorin.

"What news in the meeting in Eryn Blueyn? Did they all come?" Thorin's answer was proud.

"Ey, all seven kingdoms." This brought joy to the group before us.

"and what do the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin question caused all to quiet ounce more. "Is Dain with us?"Thorin's face showed sadness as he stole a breath before speaking.

"They will not come." Groans of disappointment were heard among them. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone." Those seemed to shock them at the news. I noticed Bilbo's curiosity had been when Thorin said quest, so I was not surprised that he spoke.

"Your going on a quest?" I decided to add on to that.

"It seems so Bilbo. Now my interest as been fully pecked."All looked to Bilbo to and I now. Using this to his advantage Gandalf spoke before it was to late.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow. Let us have a little more light." Before Bilbo could go far - not even a step - I interjected.

"No need." I began to search my bag; I haven't left it alone since I came inside this morning. "I have something that's light is better then a candles." I looked to Gandalf. "I think you'd like this -" I then looked to the Dwarves."- and do not be scared or worried. The magic your about to see is completely harmless." My whole arm had disappeared into the bag. "Ah, here it is." I pulled out a triclinic crystal that had a yellow hue. I pouted slightly. "Oh, I was hoping to find the sea-foam tetragonal crystal light." I noticed all the Dwarves were giving me and the crystal strange looks. I shrugged. "Oh well, better then nothing." I placed it in front of Thorin.

He looked to the house shaped crystal then me.

"What is this, this is no light."

"Oh, but it is." I pointed to the very top of the crystal. "Just tap the top twice." Thorin seemed to doubt me; how very rude of him. "Now don't be rude in doubting me Thorin Oakenshield. If you think I'd try and hurt you or anyone in hear then your sourly mistaken -" I hadn't realized that I had started one of my infamous tangents till it was to late. "- or is it happily mistaken because you probably don't want it to harm you." But Bilbo stopped it in its tracks.

"Uh, Annabel." I looked to Bilbo. "You're starting to trail off again."

"Am I?"

"Yes." Was Bilbo's answer.

"Oopsie." I looked to Thorin ounce more. "Like I said, just tap the top twice."

Thorin gave me a look then looked to Gandalf for reassurance; I was hurt; He didn't trust me. Gandalf gave an encouraging nod.

Thorin gave two attentive taps on the roof of the crystal. a pregnant silence fell wall we all looked to the crystal That only made a light humming sound. I didn't notice that many of them were tense till either they sighed with ease or their shoulders eased. Both Bilbo and Gandalf looked confused wall I looked annoyed. Thorin let out a throaty laugh as he looked up at me.

"It appears your 'light' didn't work." I actually felt angry that he did not realize why it didn't work.

"You hurt its feelings." Everyone looked to me confuse. I looked to Thorin like a mother that caught her child being mean to another.

"What do ya mean by 'hurt its feelings' my lady." It was a perplex Balin that asked the question. And like always I was quick to answer with utter a surety.

"Hurt its feeling is what I mean." I looked to Thorin with a mother punishing wrath. "Say sorry or I'm throwing you and all your cohorts out into the night. Or I'll sick my cat on you." I pointed to Cheshire who was a wake and staring at Thorin with his giant smile and toxic eyes that looked like he was staking his pray; Stalking Thorin.

Thorin looked to me in disbelief then to Gandalf ounce more. Gandalf just shrugged and urged him - at least to humor me - on to say sorry to the crystal. Thorin sighed as he looked to the crystal and grudgingly spoke to it like the stubborn child he's being.

"I'm sorry." He looked to me as if asking if he was done. I gave him a looked that enforced him to continue. He heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry I doubted you light." With that the hum became quieter. Then right when Thorin looked ready to reprimand me for my 'tom foolery'. A light blinked from the crystal, momentarily filling the room with light. Thorin looked shocked as did all the Dwarves; the snickering of Fili and Kili had stopped too. I looked to everyone now.

"Now see it forgave sir Thorin. Now you all say sorry too." They all looked to me as if they had been rightly accused of stealing cookies from the cookie jar - I Dwalin shouldn't be surprised though he had done that not long after he got here. I looked to all my hypothetically children. "Say sorry."

They all looked dejected as they spoke in unisons.

"We're sorry." The crystals light filled the room with a yellow glow as flexes of white flouted about the room. The Dwarves made noises of amazement and wonder, wall Gandalf, me, and Bilbo smiled. That was till the light disappeared ounce more. The Dwarves made noises of displeasure at the lost spectacle.

Bilbo's lost voice came after a moment of silence.

"Did you not charge it this morning."

"No I charged it wall I was outside all morning and afternoon." Realization struck me. I spun my head to the wizard beside me. "Say sorry Gandalf."

Gandalf looked genially surprised.

"What?"

"Say sorry." A moment of silence fell ounce more as me and Gandalf looked to each; I was daring him to try and fight me in a battle of words. Gandalf realized either that we'd be going at it for sometime if we began or it would be a losing battle. Either way he huffed and looked to the crystal.

"I'm sorry." The light seemed to accept the apology when it light the room like it did before. I made a whoop as I lifted my arms in the air till they tapped the wooden celling.

"See now it'll light the room for use." Gandalf looked to me with thanks.

"Thank you my dear."

"No, say thank you to the crystal not me." I looked to the Dwarves till my eyes stopped on Thorin. "All of you." Thorin looked at me with a unyielding stubbornness.

They all looked to the crystal.

"Thank you." The light made a soft hum as its answer to the thanks.

Gandalf then began to pull something out of his robes. As he began to rise from his set and room was made for the paper to be seen. I had moved between Bofur and Thorin so Bilbo could have a closer look too.

"Far over ranges and river. Beyond woodlands and wastelands. Lies a single solitary peak." Me, Bilbo, Bofur, and Thorin leaned in to get a closer look.

Bilbo read the words written above the mountain.

"The Lonely mountain." Gloin seemed to be eager to explain. Though some did not seem happy with that.

"I'ye, Oin has read the portents and the portents say. It is time." Oin continued.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was for-told. When the birds of old return to Erebor. The reign of the beast will end." The all mumbled in agreement.

I hadn't realized that Bilbo had left to the pantry till I heard him behind us.

"So, what beast?" Bofur seemed to be kind enough to explain.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible. The chiefs and greates calamity of our age." The air became serious as Bofur continued. "Air born fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks." He sounded like the Dragon, Jabberwocky. "Very fond of precious metals." Not like Jabberwocky It seems though.

"I know what a Dragon is." I looked to Bilbo, then I looked to Ori when he shoot up from his place at the table and shouted.

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him the taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jackie." Dwarves began to shout words I could not properly tell what words of encouragement they were shouting as Dori forced Ori back into his set. I then asked a question that most likely sounded idiotic to the Dwarves. But I was curios damn it.

"Smaug is a Dragon?" All went silent as everyone looked at as if I had just grown a second head. "What? I thought you were speaking of a Dragon. Well till you said that he liked precious metals. Then I thought you were speaking of a Giant Galdo."

"What's a Galdo miss Annabel." I seemed to have caught Ori's attention with the Galdo.

"A Galdo is like what you described Smaug looked like, just -" I made my hands measure the rough hight - around the height of my torso - of one of those scaly buggers. "- smaller. Before that I thought Jabberwocky, till you said he liked precious metals." I noticed their curiosity and decided to sedate it for them before anyone could speak it. "A Jabberwocky is a huge skeletal like, scaly body beast, with glowing red eyed, dagger like teeth, and long meat hook talons born from fear, hate, remorse, dread, and death." His description seemed to be scaring worrying them now. "He can breath a beam of blue flames that can pierce anything and anyone." I seemed to be intimidating the Dwarves now. "But unlike your metal loving Dragon, the Jabberwocky only loves to kills and destroy. And his skin is so strong only one blade can hurt it and their is only one of those blades that existence." Bilbo seemed to be shaking in his nonexistent boots when he stuttered out a question.

"Are-are there a-a-any in Middle Earth?"

"Non that I know of. I only know of one and he's from and lives in Wonderland."

"Wonderland?" Kili seemed curious about my home world.

"Yes, Wonderland is were I'm from. It's where I got that -" I pointed to the still glowing crystal that seemed to glow in pride now. "- and this -" I pointed to the bag hanging from my right shoulder. "- and it's also why I dress like this." I gestured to all of me knowing that some - if not all - questioned my way of dressing. "And no you cannot reach it by water, air, or ground." Thorin then said the question everyone me and Bilbo had been trying to figure out for six years.

"Then how did you get here?" I just shrugged to him.

"I don't know, Bilbo and I have been trying to find the answer for six years."

"Six years?" I looked to Bofur.

"Yes." A pregnant silence fell among us all as I felt eyes look to me with pity. But one seat of eyes in particularly; Thorin's that I could feel burning into the side of my head.

I decided to break the silence and bring the conversation back on its beginning track by looking to Ori.

"By the way." Ori looked to me."How would he be able to taste Dwarfish iron when it's up his -" I thought for a moment to remember the word."- jackie?"

"Miss Devin is right." Balin paused."In a way." I mad a confused look to Balin. "The task would be difficult with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen. Not thirteen of the best. Nor brightest." Balin's statement seemed to create a small riot among the Dwarves. Fili thought it be the best time to bring up the spirits of his comrades.

"We may be few in number. But we're fighters. All of us. To the last dwarves." Kili added to his brothers statement.

"And you forget we have a wizard in are company, Gandalf would have killed hundreds of Dragons in his time." Kili's proclamation had put Gandalf on the spot as a Dragon killing wizard. Which seemed to displease Gandalf.

"Oh, woah, no I-I-I wouldn't say -"

"How many then." Dori interjected.

"What?"

"Well, how many Dragons have you killed?" Dori's question seemed Gandalf in a place he did not want as he huffed and puffed on his pipe smoke wall everyone watched him, waiting for an answer. I began to feel sorry for the poor old wizard.

"Come on give us a number!" It seems that the Gandalf silence did not bod well with the Dwarves as they began bicker amongst one another.

Thorin - like I - had become tired of the squabbling and Bilbo's pleas for them to quiet. As he shouted for them to be silent.

"If we have read this signs do you not think others have read them too." The Dwarves silenced as the listened to their leader. "Rumors have begun to spread. The Dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to mountain; assessing, wondering , weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of are people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back. Wall others claim what is rightfully ours. Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor." Thorin's speech rose the Dwarves spirits - even my own - high as they cheered in agreement.

That was till Balin put Middle Earth logic into equation.

"You forget. The front gate is sealed. Their is no way into the mountain."

"That my dear Balin isn't entirely true." Gandalf twirled an old metal key in his hand. The key seemed to hold significants to Thorin.

"How did you come by this?" This was the first time I've seen the Dwarf leader shocked.

"It was given to me by your father, Thrain. For safe keeping. Tis yours now." Gandalf spoke as he handed the key to Thorin.

"If there is a key. There must be a door." Fili spoke.

"No." I felt the needed to interject. But Bilbo already seemed to know what I was thinking.

"No, no Annabel." We all looked to Bilbo as he spoke to me. "Your think with Wonderland logic not Middle Earth logic." I finally processed what Fili meant.

"Oh, your right." I now looked to Fili as everyone looked to me. "I'm sorry for the confusion sir Fili." It seemed the blonde Dwarf and the others could not help but smile at my mistake. "Proceed."

Gandalf continued to speak as if I had never spoken at all.

"These ruins speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in." Kili spoke with joy.

"Well if we can find it." Gandalf interjected. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map. But I don't have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle Earth that can. the task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage." He looked to Bilbo not so discreetly. "But if we are careful and clever." Gandalf now looked to me not so discreetly, to which I tipped my head to the side in wonder.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori spoke in glee as he looked Bilbo's way.

"Hmm, a good one too. An expert I imagine." Bilbo agreed. Unknowing of were this would leave him.

"And are you?" Gloin questioned Bilbo.

Bilbo looked around himself.

"Am I what?" He questioned.

"He said he's an expert." Oin stated. I only could only shake my head in pity for my Hobbit friend.

"What me? No, no, no, no I'm no a burglar. I'v never stolen a thing in my life." He looked to me. "Annabel -" I looked to him. "- in all the six years that you've known me, have I ever stolen anything. Ever."

I shook my head. "No sir Bilbo. I've never seen or heard of you stealing anything." He nodded his head and turned back to the Dwarves. "Except for my baked goods, when I tell to leave them be." I added. Bilbo flushed and looked at me as if I had stabbed him in the back just a moment ago.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with mister Baggins and lady Annabel. He's hardly burglar material." Bilbo nodded eagerly to Balin's statement.

"I'ye, the wild is no place for gentle folk that can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Bilbo agreed as everyone but me and Thorin voiced their opinions. It seemed Gandalf though did not agree.

"Enough!" Gandalf shouted as the he rose from his and the room started began to take a darker feeling around him. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is." It seemed that is all in took for everyone but Bilbo to agree. "Hobbit's are remarkably light on their feet. In fact they can pass by most if they choice. And wall the Dragon is accustom to the smell of Dwarf, the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage." Gandalf sat as he spoke to Thorin. "You asked me to find me you the fourteenth and fifteenth members of this company. And I have chosen mister Bagging -" Bilbo looked flabbergasted. "And miss Devin." I perched up as Gandalf nodded to when he said my name. "There's a lot more to them then appearances suggest. And they have a great deal to offer then any of you know. He looked to use. "I clouding themselves." Bilbo I understood me I did not.

Gandalf looked to Thorin.

"You must trust me on this."

"Very well. We will do it your way." Thorin spoke.

"Wait, no, please." Bilbo would still not agree.

Thorin looked to Balin.

"Give them the contracts." Balin nodded as he stood and took out two folded pieces of paper as everyone grew happy at the news. A nodded my head and smiled a lager smile as I asked for an ink and quill pen as I reached out and toke the handed out contract.

"It's just the usual, summary of pocketed expenses, time required for iteration, funeral arrangements, so forth." This seemed to surprise and shock poor Bilbo. Wall that was happing I quickly unraveled and scanned the contract for any loopholes in it And pointed or questioned them to Balin - who was kind enough to explain.

"Funeral arrangements?" He questioned worriedly. I had almost missed what Thorin whispered conversation between Gandalf.

"I cannot guarantee their safety."

"Understood."

"Nor will I be responsible for their fates."

"Agreed."

I ignored the anything else they may have said to each other as I listened to Bilbo's aloud reading. If they won't protect him then I will. If he comes that is. I listened to what he read.

"Toes, cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Hm seems fair." Me and Gandalf smiled as we listened to Bilbo."Uh, present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained consisted their of beyond and not limited to lacerations, -" Gandalf looked shocked at what he heard wall he looked to my momentarily surprised expression and then watched Bilbo as he continued to list off the injuries. "- eves serration, incineration!" Bilbo looked to the Dwarves and I looked to them just to see what they say.

"Oh, I'ye he'll melt the skin off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur explained.

Bilbo looked sick.

"You alright laddie?" Seemed like everyone noticed Bilbo's discomfort and if not they did after Balin's question.

"Yeah I think -" He took a few shot quick breathes as he bent on his knees."- I feel a bit faint." Bofur shot up and walked over my legs a to the arch way.

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur interjected.

"Yeah, yeah I need that." Bilbo sarcastically spoke back.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof. Your nothing more then a pill of ash." Bofur added to his last statement. It seemed to make Bilbo think of it for a moment. We waited to see the effects it had on.

"Nope." Was all he said before he fainted.

"Very helpful Bofur." Gandalf said with sarcasm as he and I got up to move Bilbo to the living room. I made sure to make him upside the head as I walked base him to Bilbo.

"Your way of calming someone makes little logic, sir Bofur." I stated went on my knees to check the unconscious Hobbit.

Bofur just shrugged as he rubbed his head.

* * *

 **Hope You Enjoyed.**

Don't Forget to Favorite, Share and Comment.

 **Thank you to:**

 **MavisVermillion54 -** For Favoriting.

 **Mikki6468 -** For Favoriting.

 **Times eternal servant -** For Favoriting.

 **alexma -** For Favoriting and Following.

 **aminadawn -** For Following.

 **grim assassin sherlock101 -** For Following.


	5. Chapter 04: Friendship Has

I don't own the hobbit series.

And the Wonderland I'm using is my own inspired by books and games based off of Alice in Wonderland.

Annabel Devin and other OCs are mine.

I aim to post a new chapter every Friday in the afternoon. But I can't stop writing. So i'm just going to give you another. I'm already working on chapter 8, so... yeah. Early chapter away! But this ones short so I'll probably post chapter 5 after this - sometime today - too.

* * *

 **What Little Logic...**

Friendship Has.

 **Annabel's POV:**

"I'll be alright. Just let me sit quietly for a moment." Bilbo spoke after I had handed him som Lavender tea and asked if was okay.

"You've been sitting quietly for far to long." Gandalf spoke in reply to Bilbo. It seemed leave Bilbo speechless as he tried to find a rebuttal. "Tell me, when did doilies and your mothers dishes become som important to you? I remember a young Hobbit who was running off in search of Hell Wolves in the woods. You would stay out late, come home after dark trailing mud and twigs and Fireflies. A young Hobbit that would like nothing but what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The World is not in your books and maps. It's out there." I could not help but smile I what I will find and who I'll meet on the quest with the Dwarves.

"I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins of Baggend." Bilbo's statement reminded me that he had not signed yet. But Gandalf seemed stubborn and was not going to stop now.

"You are also a Toque." This seemed to annoy Bilbo. "Did you know great, great, great, great, great, great uncle; Bolrora Toque was so large he could ride a real horse." Bilbo nodded. "Yes - well he could. At the battle of Green Fields, he charged the Goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard that it knocked the Goblin kings head right off and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and down a rabbit hole." The story made me giggle and smile."And those the battle was won. And the game of game of golf was invented at the same time." I couldn't help but snort in laughter at that.

"I do believe you made that up." Bilbo said lightly.

"I don't." I said as I turned to rest on Bilbo's set from the floor as I looked to Gandalf. Gandalf smiled to me as he sat down.

"Well all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two when you come back." Gandalf stated. Though Bilbo still looked doubtful.

"Can you promise that we will come back." Bilbo asked.

"No." Was all Gandalf said.

"No true adventure gives anyone true safety Bilbo." I spoke solemnly. Gandalf nodded.

"And if you do neither of you will be the same." The seriousness in Gandalf's voice sent small shivers down my spine.

"That's what I thought." Bilbo said calmly. I looked to him questioningly. "Sorry Gandalf. We can't sign this." Bilbo got up and looked to Gandalf. "You've got the wrong Hobbit and -" He paused, never really sure what I was. "- and woman." He went around me and the chair to leave.

"I already signed the contract." I spoke up before Bilbo left the room. Fighting through the bile and sadness in my throat. Bilbo looked to me in shock. "I already signed mine wall you were passed out." He turned to fully face me. Shock evident on his face. "I need to go not just to help them in anyway I can but to also find something or someone that can help me find my way back to Wonderland."

Bilbo swallowed.

"But you've already got a home." Bilbo said the sadness and hurt was evident. I had to make understand. Just a little.

"This is not my home. It's yours. I was just an unexpected, long term house guest. My **real** home is **not** here." I looked out the window in as if Wonderland itself was out there in all its strange, unbelievable, colorful glory. "It's out there."

Bilbo sounded like he was holding some thing back when he spoke.

"Oh, okay." I looked to Bilbo. "I -" He took a deep breath as he slowly back away. "I understand. You need to find your **real** home." He stopped moving. "And- and this could be your only chance." I nodded.

"Thank you for understanding Bilbo." Though I knew he didn't want to. I didn't either.

A silence fell. I was scared to say good-bye.

"I hope you find what you've been looking for. For six years. If I don't see you when you leave tomorrow-"

"I **will** see you later." I interjected. Bilbo only side.

"Yes. See you later." He said as he turned around and left. It was now only me and Gandalf.

"He'll come. Have faith." Gandalf said to me in attempt to comfort me.

"I know. Just doubt can beck away me just as strongly."

I stood and walked. I heard Balin speak as I left.

"After all what are we. Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy makers hehe. Hardly the stuff of legends."

"Their are still some warriors amongst us." I heard Thorin's voice speak.

"Old warriors." Balin retorted.

"I would take each and everyone of these Dwarves other and arm from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart. I can ask no more then that." Thorin spoke in return.

I heard small movement.

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by are people. You have built a new life for use in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace And plenty. A life that is worth more then all the gold in Erebor." Balin pleaded and explained.

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the when the Dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice Balin. Not for me." Spoke Thorin with strength and determination in his voice.

"Then we are with you laddie. We will see it done." Balin answered.

I pressed my golden chain necklace that hide underneath my dress against my collarbone, the cool metal did not ease me it only saddened me more and made me want to cry.

With a deep breath I walked into the hall. Felling Thorin's intense stare on me as well as Balin's more curious one. I looked to them, giving a smile. I received a stone stare and gentle smile. I walked to Balin and smiled to the short Dwarf. Who smiled in return.

"Hello sir Balin." Balin bowed.

"Hello lady Annabel."

I looked to Thorin.

"Sir Thorin." He nodded in return. But gave no reply.

I looked back to Balin and began digging through my bag.

"I have some thing for you Balin."

"Is that so my lady?"

"Yes, and stop calling me lady. I am not a lady of any kind in this world -" I looked Balin in his brown eyes. "- I am just Annabel." I looked back to my bag to see if I could look into the dark abyss that is my bag. "Annabel Devin. Child Elizabeth Devin, who is child to Alice Liddle." I held up my half finished book. "Not it." Then dumped it back in. "Born in the Floating Kindle Mountain, the 'second' greats Dwarf - Nope- colony and kingdom i- AHA, found you."

"You were born in a Dwarf kingdom?" It was Thorin that interrupted me with a shocked remark. I looked to him as I held the same yellow light crystal from before - I had put it away earlier for the purpose I was getting it now.

"Yes. Born there. Lived there a year or two, till I was seen fit for travel then went back to my homeland; Wonderlands Empire; Granddra home the largest population of Wonderlander's. My people."

"Why did ya mother have you in a Dwarf kingdom, if her home was in Granddra?" Balin asked.

"Because my mother was the representative of Granddra and had to go to a meeting when she was a year pregnant; which is around the time it takes for a Wonderlader infants needs to mature before being born. And the reason why my mother didn't wait - which that Dwarves were willing to do - is because she stubborn."

"That means that your mother had a meeting with a Kingdom wall pregnant with you." I snorted a laugh.

"No. Her water broke almost right after she walked into the meeting room in front of the king and queen and the councilmen." Balin laughed a jolly laugh and Thorin quirked a smirk at the ridiculousness of my mother. "Now beside my birth story I came to give you this Balin." I held out the yellow crystal to the old Dwarf. His face showed surprise.

"Are ya sure my -" I gave a look of warning. "- miss Annabel. You said this came from your home world. Which means you be able to get it back if you give it away or I lose it or-or break it." Balin asked questioned me. This man made me smile in how kind he is.

"I have more Balin, don't worry. Beside I would love to give it to you after I saw how curious you were about it when you first saw it. So do with it as you please. Just be careful, it has feelings." I gave Balin a smile as I began to turn around and walk away to my room. "And -" I turned to look at both Dwarves. "- just because the odds are against you now doesn't mean that they'll stay that way. Like my father always told me lady Luck is a fickle mistress." I heard no complaints as I walked away. "Wake me when it's time to go please."

I laid in bed wearing my cream colored thigh high frilly night gown on as I laid on my side in a slightly curled with Cheshire curled against my stomach. I could only think about tomorrow as I could faintly hear the Dwarves sing their song about **their** home. I could only think about the 'what ifs'. What if Bilbo doesn't decide to come will we forget one another, will we not. Or What if he doesn't forget me but I die, will someone tell him and if so will he grieve for me; the strange girl with her strange cat that he meet in a forest fragment in front of the Shire marketplace six years ago. Or What if her comes but dies in front of me, would I be able to take his body back to the Shire and if so will I stay or just wander Middle Earth looking for the way back to Wonderland knowing let the one person how was my friend die. All these what ifs made my head plus in pain. There was only thing that never left my mind no matter what as I held my golden chain with violet - almost white - necklace in a death grip. Maybe if I say it I'd get a reply.

"What little logic friendship has." My gripped tightened as I grew tired. Sleep final taking over. "Right mother."

No one answered me with a reply or even a noise. Only the morose song of the Dwarves could be heard.

* * *

 **Hope You Enjoyed.**

Don't Forget to Favorite, Share and Comment.

 **Thank you to:**

 **MavisVermillion54 -** For Favoriting.

 **Mikki6468 -** For Favoriting.

 **Times eternal servant -** For Favoriting.

 **alexma -** For Favoriting and Following.

 **aminadawn -** For Following.

 **grim assassin sherlock101 -** For Following.

 **Guest -** For being the first one to give a nice comment.

 **hikarushinyi -** for being the second one to give a nice comment.

 **nightmarepyrouniverse -** For Following and Favoriting.

 **Misztique -** For Following.


	6. Chapter 05: I Know I Have

I don't own the hobbit series.

And the Wonderland I'm using is my own inspired by books and games based off of Alice in Wonderland.

Annabel Devin and other OCs are mine.

I aim to post a new chapter every Friday in the afternoon.

* * *

 **What Little Logic...**

I Know I Have.

 **Annabel's POV:**

I was awoken by gentle shaking from sweet Ori. I smiled to him and received a bashful smile in return.

"Good morning miss Annabel." Ori greeted. I looked out and saw that the sun was just rising.

"Good sunrise Ori." I greeted in return as I stretched. "Is it time to go?"

"Soon miss Annabel. Thorin asked me to wake you so you can wash-up and get ready."

"Well tell Thorin thank you for doing that and thank you Ori for waking me."

"Your welcome miss Annabel." Ori said before leaving me to get ready and change.

After I washed-up I got dressed in lose black trousers that reached my ankles, showing dark red - almost like blood - feet rapes that let my toes peak from them. I bonded my chest the same cloth I used to make my feet rapping. Then slipped on my white - almost see through - baggy button-up top - leaving the top two buttons unbuttoned - making my necklace visible and the dark line of my chest bonds. I then slipped on a dark red leather vast with black straps and carved in vines at the edges - that I made a little over a year ago - on. To complete the outfit I put on short, dark red leather gloves and rapped them in the remainder of the black ribbons I used to tied my hair in a low bun with red and gold pincers that came out horizontally with blood red diamond shaped crystals hanging from fishing string and an inch of black silk ribbons hanged from the crystals.

I grabbed my bag, slipped on my deep brown trench coat, and Cheshire before leaving to see the Dwarves at the front door.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked.

My voice seemed to surprise a few of the Dwarves. If Fili and Kili - the two I stood behind when I entered the room - jumping from surprise said anything. Thorin looked to me to me then my arms. Cheshire.

"You can't bring that -" He waved an arm at Cheshire. "- that thing." Cheshire hissed at him to show both mine and his as I glared at him.

"And why not?" I questioned hotly. My free hand resting on my hip wall the other held Cheshire.

"He's fat, pampered. He'll die in a few days or get lost or be eaten by predators or Bombur." Said food loving Dwarf looked up when he heard his name."He's not meant for the wild. At least not anymore." Cheshire hissed in anger and displeasure.

"It doesn't mean anything."

"No, it means a lot of things."

"Hiss."

Thorin and Cheshire began to glare to one another. Neither yielding. I thought I would end this now.

"Okay." Thorin looked up at me.

"Really?" He asked spectacle.

"If!" He groaned.

"What do you mean 'if'?" He questioned already showing to be tired of this.

"If you can keep him here without harming him, even if he harms you" Thorin looked surprised.

"Thats it?" He questioned with some distrust in it.

"Thats it."

Thorin reached out to Cheshire as the cat went 'peacefully' into his arms. Only to angrily hiss and claw at his face. Till Thorin released Cheshire with a grunt. Ounce he was on the ground, Cheshire bolted up me and sat on my right shoulder and hissed to the black haired Dwarf. How looked up at Cheshire - or for all I know it could be me he's looking at so - angrily.

"He will not leave me. And I him." Was my voiced answer. And all I received was a huff from the Dwarf.

"Fine. Take your stubborn demon cat. But don't blame me if he gets killed or dies."

"Of course not sir Thorin." I nudged my head against Cheshire's belly. "I'll blame him For being dump enough to let that happen to himself." I knew I was being smug but it was just to tempting.

I felt Cheshire's body vibrate as he purred happily on my shoulder as we got ready to kill time as some went out to get the ponies saddled as well as mine and Gandalf's horses.

I walked over to Balin and taped his shoulder. He turned to me and smiled.

"Good morning miss Annabel. Did you sleep well dearie?"

"Good morning Balin. And yes I did sleep well. You?"

"Oh, I sleep good dear. And I must thank you again for the gift. Im truly touched to be given something of your home world."

"Thats great to hear about your sleep. And no need to thank me, Baline." I said all bashful. Then I remembered my plan. "But I do have something to ask you."

"Really? What do you need my dear?" He asked.

"Do you still have Bilbo's contract?"

"I'ye. Why do you need it?"

"I plan to leave it for Bilbo." I stated without a second thought.

"Why do you need that?"

"Just in case if he changes his mind." I wanted to give him one more chance.

"If you think he'll change his mind then here ya go." Balin handed me Bilbo's unsigned contract.

"Thank you. I be right back."

I ran into my room to my room and grabbed a small, brown, beaten notebook. I looked to the book fondly as I felt it's spine.

 **Six Years Ago**

 _"Here ya go." Bilbo said as he handed me new brown leather bond notebook._

 _I had lived with Bilbo for only a three weeks and a half now and he has already began to treat me like family. He has given cloths, string, and needles to make my own clothes. He's even introduced me to family and friends, though they mistook me to be courted with him. He help care for Cheshire no mater how uncomfortable my cat made him. He taught me the things that made Middle Earth and Wonderland different. And no matter how much I frustrated him he keep helping me and letting me stay with him._

 _"Well you, you said how you love to read and write. So I thought you would like."_

 _"Thank you sir Bilbo."_

 _"Just Bilbo remember."_

 _"Yes I remember."_

 **Present Time**

The first thing I did was flower press the flowers Bilbo found me with all those years ago. And wrote their names beside them.

Taking the book, a piece of lose paper that I had written on earlier this morning - that holds a message for Bilbo - from my desk and the contract. I walked with these things in my hands as Cheshire followed beside me now as I reached my destination. Bilbo's desk.

Bilbo loves this desk. He writes at it. Reads at it. Even sleeps at it some times. He told me he loves the view that he sees from it.

I placed the notebook on the edge in full view. I read over the not ounce more:

 _If you choice not to come. Then I ask you one thing._

 _ **NEVER** forget me._

I sighed as I placed the note on top of the notebook full of memories. Then I stuck the side of the contract underneath the notebook.

"Miss Annabel." It was Fili this time - not Ori - who came to get me. "It's time to go."

Looked like Middle Earth wasn't patient this early morning. Or at least Thorin isn't.

"Thank you Fili." I turned to him. "Let's go." He nodded and began walking to the door of the house that was wide open for use.

I walked into the rising suns light as I turned my head around to look in the quaint little Hobbit Hole that I've called home for six years. I think one final goodbye to it as I closed the door knowing that any chance of me returning back is slim to none.

I walked down the steps and through the open gate with my black bag hanging from my shoulder with Cheshire not far behind me as we walked to Gandalf, who was watching the two horses. Gandalf looked to me with a smile.

"Ah, so you are coming."

"Of course." I went to the large carriage horse with fur as black as mine, and almost perfect white diamond shaped marks on his forehead, chest, and one large one on his back. His mane and tail were a wheat gold color that shined like silk and flowed down his body with ease. "I would never break a promise, especially when there's a contract involved." I could hear Gandalf's gruff laugh.

"Is that so?"

"Of course it is." I looked to Gandalf as I hanged form the horses strong neck. "I said it thats why." Gandalf laughed ounce more at my antics.

"That's your horse by the way." Gandalf said as he nudged his head to the dark horse.

"Is he now?" Gandalf nodded and hummed a yes. "Good. I don't think I would allow you to take him from me now that we've become so close. I would have to smack you."

"Is that so?" He didn't sound worried, let alone scared as he petted his caramel brown horse. "His name is Felix by the way." I looked to Gandalf then Felix.

"Well hello Felix." Felix whinnied in greetings.

"We're off. Get on your mounts." Called Thorin.

I mounted Felix's white saddle and slipped my both my arms through my bags straps so that my bag fell to my hip wall Cheshire jumped onto the saddle in front of me with ease.

And we began walking through the Shire. Those who knew me looked at me with bewilderment as I rode past. In middle of the line of pony riding Dwarves.

We were riding through the forest that separated the Shire from the outer world of Middle Earth. I rode beside Balin and his pony, Lucky. When I heard Bilbo's voice.

"Wait!" We all stopped as we watched Bilbo run to Balin and me. "I signed it." Bilbo said proudly as he had Balin the contract.

Balin took out his reading monocle and check to see if he signed it correctly.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." We all smiled and some of us laughed in joy at are addition. I couldn't stop smiling in joy.

"Give him a pony." Thorin called from the front. This wasn't going to end well Bilbo isn't a big fan of ponies. This would be interesting to see how they' get him on one.

"No, no, no, that won't be necessary thank you very much. I-I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've had my fair share of waking holidays. Even walked as far as Frog Waten ounce-" Bilbo shouted in surprise when Fili and Kili hoisted him up.

I rode on Bilbo's left - wall Gandalf rode on Bilbo's right - as he uncomfortable - that seemed like an understatement for him - rode Muriel their spare pony as we exited the forest and some of the Dwarves threw bags of coins to one another.

It caught Bilbo's eye. especially when the bags flew by his face.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked us.

"Oh, they took wages on wether or not you'd turn up." Gandalf spoke with ease as I smiled out of entertainment. "Most bet that you wouldn't." Gandalf added.

Bilbo looked to me and Gandalf.

"And what did you two think?" He asked his burning question of the moment to us.

Just like that a bag of coins flew to Gandalf and two flew to me. Me and Gandalf smiled to Bilbo.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second." Gandalf stated with complete confidence.

"Neither did I." I added.

"But the note you left me with the contract." Bilbo said, confusion evident in his voice.

"It was my way to remind you not to be late." Bilbo just made a face of contemplation.

Bilbo sneezed.

"Ah, It's horse hair. Having a reaction." Bilbo searched his pockets furiously. "Wait, wait, wait. Stop! Stop we have to turn around."

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked as me and him looked to the Hobbit.

"What's wrong Bilbo?" I asked my frantic friend in true worry for him.

"I forgot my handkerchief," Bilbo informed use.

"Here." Bofur called before he tore a piece of cloth from his jacket. "Use this." Was all he said before he threw the cloth to Bilbo. Some snickered at Bilbo's awkwardness wall I just shook my head with a faint smile on my lips.

"Move on." Thorin called from the front. Causing use to move with Bilbo lagging behind me and Gandalf a small bit.

"You and Annabel will have manage without pocket handkerchief and a good many other things Bilbo Baggins and Annabel Devins. Before we reach are journeys end." Gandalf stated to Bilbo as we left the Shire behind us.

I saw many things in a short time. A sweet little stream beside a rocky, forestry area of the rolling hill. A path we took was on the side of a steep, rocky hill side. We walked through a large thick forest that only allowed us to see so far through its misty plain. We rode through wide open green fields with only small hill and few trees.

We had made camp at a cliffs edge that night. But wall they we're all a sleep I was not. And not just because they snore really loudly. I just couldn't my wonder and joy was to great.

So I sat a foot from the edge of the cliff, near the horses - near Felix - with Cheshire on my lap sleeping to his hearts content wall I watched the cloudy night sky. I noticed Bilbo feeding Muriel something. Everything was peaceful.

Till the sounds of a screeches floated through the wind and into any awake persons ears.

"What-what was that." Bilbo asked Fili and Kili.

"Orcs." Was Kili's answer. It caused Bilbo run back to the fire.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked. The question seemed to wake Thorin with a jolt.

"Throat Cutters, there be dozens out there." I turned my body to watch this story be told. "The low lands are crawling with em."

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's a sleep." Kili began. "Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lot of blood." Bilbo looked scared as he looked into the night with worry. though any worry I had felt disappeared when Fili and Kili began snickering.

"You think that's fun?" Thorin's voice silenced them. "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" He spoke as if he was harshly scolding children for a harmless prank. Even if their his nephews. I had gotten up closer with Cheshire still in my arms sleeping.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili spoke with guilt on his face and in his words.

"No you didn't" Thorin said sourly as stomped by Bilbo. "You know nothing of the world." I heard Thorin say when he walked between me and Gandalf.

Though I did not realize it, Balin had awoken and now walked towards the fire.

"Don't mind hime laddie. Thorin has more cause then most; to hate Orcs." We all looked to Thorin as he watched the horses. "After the Dragon took the Lonely Mountain. King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moriea. But are enemy had got there first. Moriea had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race. Azog, The Defiler. The giant Gunderbad Orc had sworn to wipeout the line of Durin." I looked to Thorin ounce more as placed Cheshire down so he could lay of Gandalf's lap instead of my thin arms. " He began. By beheading the king." I was shocked by this news. It made me think of my aunt Verronica. "Thain, Thorin's father. Was driven mad by grief. He wen't missing, taken prisoner or killed we did not no. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young Dwarf prince, facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone. Against this terrible foe. His armor went, wielding nothing but and oak wood branch as a shield. Azog The Defiler learned that day. That the line of Durin. Would not so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back. Arm enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast. No song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then. There's one, who I could follow. There's one I could call king." I watched with Bilbo as all Dwarves stood before their Dwarf prince, their leader as he turned to them and began walking back to them.

"But the Pale Orc?" Bilbo inquired. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole ounce he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin spat.

"Do not say that." I said as I looked to the night sky as I felt all eyes on me.

"And why is that?" Thorin snapped at me.

"Because then you'll be proven wrong by the world." I said gentle as I picked up Cheshire ounce he returned to me then I walked back to were I was sitting a moment ago and sat there again, ignoring the stares of almost everyone. Wall feeling Thorin's glare burned in the back of my skull. As I looked out, feeling eyes looking at me; in front of me, looking at all of use.

It was raining the next day as we road are mounts through the muddy forest. I had rapped a thick scarce around my head and covered Cheshire and my bag another thick scarf that was long enough to rap around me and still cover my cat as we road Felix. This time I was riding with Thorin at the near the front of the line behind Gandalf. All because I wanted to. And I wanted to test something on him.

"Uh, mister Gandalf? Can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked are wizard.

"It is rain master Dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain is done." Gandalf said with no real room for arguing. "If you'd like to change the weather of the world you should yourself another wizard." Gandalf said.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked, just to amuse himself or someone.

"What?"

"Other wizards?" I had become curious as well.

"There are five of use. The greats of are order is Sarumon, the white. Then there are the two blue wizards, oh I've seemed to have forgotten their names." Gandalf trailed off as he tried to remember the blue wizards names.

"And who's the fifth?" Bilbo asked as get the complete - sort of - list of magic users.

"Well that would be Radagast, the brown." Gandalf finished.

"Is he a great wizard or is he more like you." Bilbo's question seemed to make me snicker and confuse Gandalf.

"I think he is a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who briefers the company of animals then to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east and a good thing too. For all is evil would look to find a foot hold in this world." Gandalf explained.

"I think he sounds nice like you, Gandalf." I add my own thoughts to the conversation.

"Oh, you think I'm nice, miss Annabel?" Gandalf questioned.

"Yes. You have a temper but not horrible one and your great company." I spoke with honesty.

"Well thank you for saying that dear."

"Your welcome.

I then decide to put my plan into action.

"Now Thorin." I said.

"What." Thorin snapped.

"Tell me about yourself."

"What?" He seemed surprised at my request.

"Tell me about yourself, your life."

"And yes I know I have very little logic." I stated before anyone could say anything about my strangeness.

* * *

 **Hope You Enjoyed.**

Don't Forget to Favorite, Share and Comment.

 **Thank you to:**

 **Deltaepris -** For Following.

 **SaChan22 -** For Following.


	7. Chapter 06: Middle Earth Cats Are

I don't own the hobbit series.

And the Wonderland I'm using is my own inspired by books and games based off of Alice in Wonderland.

Annabel Devin and other OCs are mine.

A new chapter will be posted every Friday in the afternoon.

* * *

 **What Little Logic...**

Middle Earth Cats Are.

 **Bilbo's POV:**

Annabel's sweet laugh could be heard easily through the rocky, hilly valley.

"Your kidding! Oh please tell me that what you speak of is all true." Annabel's voice voiced joyously to the chuckling Thorin.

"It's true. All of it." Thorin answered with amusement as he watched Annabel's reaction.

"Oh good heavens that is rich." Annabel spoke with joy and amusement. She never laughed like that when I told her; just a soft giggle - maybe an audible chuckle - and smile. She turned to her head to look my way. Well more to my left; to Balin. "Is that true did Balin? Did Thorin and his siblings take their grandfathers crown and placed at the top of the thrown." Annabel sounded like she genuinely wanted to know. She barely ever sounded like that when it came to my stories.

"I'y, it true. For hours King Thror tried to get it himself till he had some guards stake themselves on one another to get to it for him." Balin explained with his natural smile. Annabel seemed to laugh harder, making her beautiful laugh ring through my ears. She **never** laughed like that at anything of my storie.

 **Annabel's POV:**

Some time had paced from Thorin's mischief story and as we made it to a small rocky hill in the valley we've been riding through for sometime.

"Will make camp here." Thorin announced at the front by my side.

I was the first to dismounted my mount. I then took Cheshire from his place on the saddle before placing him on the ground to wonder and nap were he pleases.

"You stay near the others. Do you understand me friend." I said to Cheshire like a mother.

"Meow." It was a yes.

"Good boy." I applauded him.

I was walking over and stopped in front of the ruins of a ounce livable house when I heard Gandalf speak.

"A farmer and his family use to live here." He's voice was solemn as he spoke of the last and finale owners of this house. "I think it would be wiser to move on." Gandalf added. I agreed with him. It felt wrong to take a home with out asking the owners first. Especially when the last owners lost the home and their lives; probably. But Thorin did not see it this way. "We could make for the Hidden Valley." Thorin seemed to hate that idea.

"I've told you already. I will not go near that place." The stubbornness of Thorin Oakenshield was strong in him at that time.

"Why not?" I feel like Gandalf already knew the answer. "The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice." Gandalf added.

"I do not need there advice." Thorin said determinedly, giving little room for argument. That doesn't mean Gandalf would not try.

"We have a map, that we cannot read; lord Elrond could help us." The word 'help' and 'Elves' were two words you never wanted to put together in a conversation with Thorin.

"Help? A Dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orc's plunder Moriea, desecrate are sacred halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people that betrayed my grandfather, betrayed my father." Thorin said with anger and spite.

"You are neither of them." Gandalf reminded him. "I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past." Gandalf sounded like he was getting annoyed. But Thorin sounded angrier.

"I did not they were your to keep." Thorin bit. It seemed to silence the old wizard. I had decided to make myself known and give more thoughts.

"He could of keeper them away from you." I spoke as I walked to them through the archway that was ounce a entryway. "He could've let you be. Stewing in regret and malice till it consumed you alive." I now stood tall. Letting my life among nobles of all kinds seen. "And unless we are near the forest that's by the lake that's by the Lonely Mountain. If we are not, then I do not see why your malice to a house of Elves that probably did not even know of Smaug's attack and Erebor's fall till sometimes paced from the actual events for them to even know about." I bent myself to eye level of the prince. My furious pale colored eyes meet his dark ones. "Do not hate those that did not help you when they could not help you." I spoke, my normally soft voice taking a serious one instead.

"I do not needs words of wisdom from a woman that's lost her mind." Thorin spat with his own fury. I learned that moment that Thorin was to thick headed and stubborn for words to breakthrough To him. He'd have to experience for my words to even make a dent. I also learned that he quick to insult when angry.

I stood, tall and proud; like my mother and grandmother taught me. I spun to look at the spectating wizard.

"Gandalf are you going anywhere by chance." I asked kindly. I knew fully well that both me and Gandalf need some air from the stubborn stone called Thorin Oakenshield.

"Actually, yes I am. Would you like to join me miss Annabel." Gandalf questioned. He already knew the answer. So we began to walk, my arm looped into the free one he offered me like a gentleman As we briskly walked pass the others.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, Annabel where are you going?" We continued to walk as Gandalf answered Bilbo's question.

"Seeking the company of the only ones around here who's got any sense."

"And who's that?" Bilbo inquired. Gandalf was quick to answer.

"Myself and miss Devins, mister Baggins." And hotly too. "I've had enough of Dwarves for one day." Gandalf mumbled so that only I and those close to use.

"We will be back later. Do not worry Bilbo." I hollered to him. "At least I will." I looked to Gandalf, who seemed to ignore my statement.

Me and Gandalf walked from sit of the Dwarves and the Hobbit. And into the forest we went.

 **Bilbo's POV:**

It had been sometime since Gandalf and Annabel left to the woods. In that time we'v seat camp. And it had become dark as the fire glowed in the ruins, as the Dwarves ate dinner. I was at the entry of the ruins, looking, searching for the wizard and my dark haired friend.

I know I shouldn't worry. Annabel said they'd return, but I couldn't help it. It was mine and Annabel's first true time leaving the Shire for more then a day; even then we didn't go far from the forest borders.

I looked down to Annabel's cat, Cheshire. I would not lie that Cheshire did - and still does - scare me. His sharp teeth grin always present even when he's mad, he even had one when he was a sleep; his mouth would just be closed. I could tell that if it weren't for the fact I feed him and cared for him when Annabel rarely didn't; he wouldn't - I think still doesn't - really care if I lived or died on this journey or before it, even after this journey - if I survive - he probably still wouldn't care. I noted that he had also become thinner - almost bony - since we left the those few weeks ago.

Thinking of how long it's been reminds me that I was Annabel's only friend before this adventure began. She was now friends with Fili and Kili; they would tell her stories about their antics back home and jokes that made smile and laugh more then she ever did in the Shire, Ori and Dori; they'd cook the meals together and ask Annabel questions about her homeland; to which she'd happily talk about for houses on end, Gloin; he talk about his 'brave' son and strong wife, even show her the locket with their portraits in it, Balin and Dwalin; they'd tell her about Erebor before Smaug and the battles the won before and after the Dragon attack, Gandalf; He would tell her about magic and all about the other races in Middle Earth and in return she would talk about her own worlds magic and races, Thorin maybe; though Annabel left with Gandalf after - I could only assume - talking to Thorin, they stifled looked like they could be good friends, and though she seemed not as close to the others; she still seemed closer to them then she's ever had with me. It hurt to think that, but a little voice in the back of my mind said it was true.

I decide to voice my worry of are still not present wizard and Wonderlander.

"They'v been gone a long time."

"Who?" Bofur asked as he poured the stew in some bowls.

"Gandalf and Annabel." I spoke in beat as I looked, hoping to see them in the darkness around are camp.

"He's a wizard, he does as he choices. And Annabel is -" He waved ladle - almost smacking Bombur in the face as he thought of what to say. " Well she's Annabel, I highly doubt she'd get hurt easily, lost yes, hurt? No, and besides she's **with** Gandalf. She'll be fine." Bofur said with ease as he looked at me and handed me the wooden bowl of stew. "Here, here's a favor take this to the lads." He nudged to the are we left the ponies, and where Fili and Kili were watching them. I took them and left to the twins passing a grazing Felix right outside the ruins and the camp. I looked to Annabel's strange horse as Cheshire jumped on his back with ease; it seemed that Annabel's animal friends didn't want to go far from camp without Annabel.

I walked pass some of the horses that grazed On the grass further out from the camp. I found the twins - for some strange reason - farther in the bush just staring forward in thought. Not taking the food that I offered them.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"We're suppose to eat looking after the ponies." Kili stated without even glancing at me. This fact I new though so I was still confused.

"Only we've in countered a slight problem." Fili added.

"We had sixteen." Kili added on to Fili's statement.

"Now there's fourteen." Fili finished.

They moved to find the missing horses as I still held the bowls in hand.

"Daisy and Bungle are missing." Kili stated as he finished checking the horses. I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Well. That's not good." I let out an uncomfortable laugh when I saw the knocked down uprooted trees. "Ahha, and that is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin." Fili was quick to answer.

"Uh, no. Let's not worry him. As are official burglar, we thought that you might like to look into it." Fili said as him and his brother looked to me for an answer.

"Well, uh, Looks like something big uprooted these trees."

"That what I was thinking." Kili said

"It's something very big. And possibly quite dangerous." I said, hoping I was wrong.

"Hey -" Fili spoke, seeing something in the distance of the trees. "- there's a light." He was now whispering. He looked to his brother and I. "Come here." We crouched as walked beside Fili.

"Stat down." Whispered Kili.

We moved closer to light and could hear laughs, grunts, and snorts.

"What is it?" I needed to know.

"Trolls." Kili said with fire in his voice as he and Fili ran ahead. I so followed behind them. Almost forgetting the bowls.

We hide from sight as we watched a troll carried our two more of our horses

wrestled for freedom but just couldn't get out. I saw my own pony fight to be free.

"They got Muriel and Mindy." I said in a loud whisper. I felt like the sweet ponies were about to meet an undeserved fate. "I think their going to eat them. We got to do something." I was not going just let Trolls eat them.

The twins looked to me.

"Yes, you should. Mountain Trolls are slow and stupid and your so small they'll never see you." Kili spoke, spinning me around and taking one of the bowls from my hands. But I was quick to rebuttal.

"No, no, no." Was all I said.

"It's perfectly safe. We'll be right behind you." Kili said in a quick hush.

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a Barn Owl then once like Brown Owl." Fili explained quickly as he took the other bowl from my hand and bushed me towards them.

I tried to remember what I was suppose to do when needing their help. But I soon lost it and only grew more confused, but when I was about to ask them to say it again; I found them gone.

I heard the Trolls talking.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow." One spoke.

"Quit your griping. These ain't sheep. These is west nags." The one carrying the horses said.

"Oh I don't like horse. I never have. Not enough fat on em." The skinniest on at the fire said.

"Well better then that old farmer. All skin and bone, he was." I moved closer as they spoke. "I'm still picking bits of him out of me teeth." The smaller, dopier one said. The thinner one sneezed. "Oh that's lovely, that is a flouter." In the pot apparently.

"Oh, might improve the flavor." The voice of the horse stealer said. It also seemed to encourage the sneezing one.

"Oh, there's more where that are from." He said. only for his nose to be held I a death grip that made him howl in pain.

"Oh, no you don't." The shorter one shouted as he held the thinner ones nose.

Wall they were distracted I snuck to the make shift pen that held are horses. I tried to untie one of the knots, but it was tight and hard to pull. I almost got caught when the skinny one came to look at the horses; scaring them more. I stopped listening to them only focusing on getting the knot undone wall not being seen or heard. Once they weren't looking again, I tried with all my might but couldn't get it to budge. I then saw one of the Trolls had a large hooked knife at his hip. I realized that I needed that knife to cut the rope to free the ponies.

I silently walked to the thin Troll to get his knife. I went towards it then turned around when the Troll scratched his behind. I stayed out of sight as I crawled to the Troll that had just been smacked by the one with the ladle for accidentally taking his drink. I was right behind the Troll, trying to get the knife. But he kept moving. He then stood and I was forced to sit and watch as he scratched is butt. I tried to get it ounce more only to be grabbed and blowed onto like a snot rage by the Troll. In other words I had been found.

"Blimey, look, look at what come out of my hooter. It's got arms and legs and everything." The that had a hold on me said with unwanted excitement.

"What is it?" The one to the right questioned.

"I don't know. But I don't like the way it wiggles around." The one threw me on the ground after saying that; like I was dong.

"What are ya then, an over sized squirwel?" The bulkiest one from asked.

"I'm a burglar- Ah Hobbit." I said quickly.

"A Burglar Hobbit?" The skinny one questioned.

"Can we cook him?" The bulky one wondered aloud.

"We can try!" The skinny one shouted as he tried to grab me. But I move before he could get me.

Only to be stopped the shorter one with his ladle.

"He wouldn't Mae more then a mouthful. Not when he's skin and bone." He assessed as he pushed me back with his giant ladle. The bulky one stopped me at knife point.

" Perhaps there are more Burglar Hobbits around these parts. Might be enough for a bite." He stared.

I was able to slip under the skinny one when they were trying to grab me. Only to caught at the legs by the one with the knife and hung upside down.

"Are there any more of you little fellas hidden where you shouldn't?" He asked.

"No." I said almost to quickly.

"He's lying." the skinny one said.

"No I'm not." I retorted.

"Hold his toes over the fire." The skinny laggy eyed Troll said to the others. "Make him squeal."

Before they could do anything, Kili came running through the bushes cutting at the back of the skinny Troll's knee; causing him to squeal Instead. Kili continued to attack the Troll's feet till it feel in pain.

"Drop him." Kili ordered.

"You what?" The big Troll asked.

"I said, drop him." Kili repeated.

The Troll complied by throwing me at Kili, causing us to fall when he caught me. But wall we were on the ground, the others appeared from the bushes, charging with weapons in hand; attacking the Trolls fiercely. We would of won if I hadn't gotten caught.

"Bilbo!" Kili shouted when he saw me held by my arms and legs by the two bulky ones.

"Lay down your arms." The one that held my right limbs commended."Or we'll rip his off." He threatened. Fear filled me as I looked to them, waiting for Thorin's decision.

He stabbed he's sword in the ground and the others followed his example.

The Dwarves shouted at the Trolls from the pile, yelling insults as they cooked the others on a spit over the fire.

"Don't bother cooking em. Let's just sit on em and squash them into jelly." The thin Troll spoke.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." The short 'chief' of the Trolls instructed.

"Oh- that does sound quite nice." The thin Troll agreed.

"Never mind the seasoning. We ain't got all night. Don't look nights far away, let's get a move on. I don't fancy turned to stone." The hulk of the Trolls spoke.

Then an idea struck me. I spoke.

"Wait!" I said to gain their attention. "You are making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with em, there half wits." Dori said to me from the spit. I rolled my sacked covered self on to my knees then hopped onto my feet.

"I meant with the seasoning." The cooking one stopped spinning and looked to me and asked.

"What about the seasoning?"

"We'll have you smelled them? Your going to need something stronger then sage before you plate this lot up." I said. Being called traitor in the process by Thorin.

"What do you know about cooking Dwarf?" Asked the one still spinning the spit.

"Shut up. Let the, uh, flerdeburger Hobbit talk." The stoutly Troll said, wanting to hear my 'ideas'.

"Uh, the-the secret to cooking Dwarf is, um." I paused in thought as the 'chief' tried to get me to tell them the 'secret'."It's uh-" I thought ounce more. "Ye-yes, I'm telling you. The secret is. To skin them first!" I said and received a flurry of shouts from all the Dwarves.

"Tom get me fillaty knife." The cook fanatic Troll said as the Dwarves threatened to hurt me in many ways when they got to me.

"What a loud of rwubbish." Said the largest. "I've eaten plenty with their skins on-" I didn't listen to the rest of his sentence as I saw a blur of Gandalf and Annabel in the bushes.

Before I could say anything to stop the Troll from eating Bombur. Cheshire came flying in the air with a hiss from the bushes behind the Troll trying to eat Bombur.

"AH! Get it off, get it off!" The skinny Troll said when he dropped Bombur onto the ground with a light chuck and began tying to swat him off.

"Cheshire!" I called in shock as I watched him claw at the flailing and screeching Troll as the others cheered him on.

"Stay still." Largest one said as he stopped turning the spit and walked to the other and tore Cheshire of him. He then looked at the grinning cat. "What you smiling at, uh? I take that smile off that face." He said as he opened his mouth wide about to bit of his head.

"No!" We all shouted as we heard the crunch of Cheshire's bones as the Troll tore of his head. Making a noise of displeasure as he spat out the dark blue furred cats head and threw his severed body over the fire and caused it to land in front of me. Dark blue blood flowed from in his bodies opening. All was silent as we stared stared at the body of the broken body of Cheshire the cat; Annabel's only pet that with her to Wonderland and came with her - and us - on the quest to reclaim a homeland. He was dead. I felt sick.

"Ah disgusting. Ah that's no cat. It's something else." Shouted the Troll.

"Fools?" One said.

"The dawn will take you all!" Shouted Gandalf as a light of the sun shun behind him.

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him?"

Gandalf raised his staff and brought it down on the boulder and splitting it in half to show the light of the rising sun. The Trolls screamed and shouted in pain as they tried to run from the sun light. Only to turn to stone. A moment of silence fell till all the Dwarves cheered for the stones defeat.

After freeing are selves. I walked to Cheshire's body, head in hand. All watched as I placed his head where it should be; it looked like he was just sleeping, his not even gone in death.

"Oh dear."Gandalf said with Thorin beside him. I looked to him seeing no Annabel in sight.

"Where's Annabel?" I had to ask. She had to she this.

"Oh, yes." Gandalf turned to the split boulder where the light of the sun grew larger - to large for are sun - and some of the light was shaking? I also noticed some flexes of white light floating in the lower light. "You can stop with the light crystal Annabel. The sun is up and the Trolls are stone. Come out." Gandalf said.

The moving light disappeared - as did the unnatural intensity of the sun - and out came holdin one of her light crystals.

 **Annabel's POV:**

I smiled to the shocked company as I appeared from the boulder. With a trigonal shaped, sunrise yellow crystal in hand. I looked up at the now stone - once living - Trolls. I looked to everyone, waving the crystal at them.

"Told you I had extras."

"But how did that do-" Bilbo pointed to the closes stoned Troll. "- that?"

"Easy. One of the reasons this light thing is called a Light Crystal is because it absorbs sunlight as its light source send then changes the lights color with its own color." Bilbo nodded in silent understanding before looking at something behind him with sadness. The others seemed to follow. "Bilbo what's wrong we won. Didn't we?"

"I'm so so sorry Annabel." Bilbo said with shame.

"We're sorry lassie." Said Balin as he looked to me.

"He fought to give us time. He fought like a warrior, with pride and honor." Thorin said solemnly as he looked to me. The others looked just as sad.

They moved to the sides to reveal a 'dead' Cheshire. I was confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"He's dead." Kili said.

"No he's not." I retorted calmly.

"Poor lass, she's in denial" Said Oin to some of the others, pity in his voice and eyes.

"No I'm not." I said. I was truly lost. "I'll show you." I walked past Bilbo and stood above Cheshire. "Cheshire the cat of the Devin House. You will stop this trickery at ounce." I picked up his head as everyone watched. I glared at his 'dead' face. I saw the right side of his mouth quirk up slightly. "I saw that stop- AH!" I shouted when Thorin gripped my arm tightly; sending Cheshire's head flying and into Bombur's hands.

Before Thorin could say anything though a deep smooth voice spoke.

"Boo." Then Bombur screamed as has he threw the head in the air, sending it felling to the ground.

But before it hit the ground with any kind of splat, it went into a poof of baby blue smoke. The smoke moved on the ground and to my cat friends - now sitting - body as the same deep voice chuckled a deep chuckle.

"You Dwarves are quite amusing." The same voice spoke smoothly.

Everyone watched as the smoke spun around where Cheshire's head ounce was for a moment, before it toke form of said smiling cats head; attached to body and all. He then spoke in his deep voice.

"What cat got your tongues." Cheshire asked. He looked to Bilbo. "What's wrong Bilbo? Hoping I was really dead." He spoke in a mocking tone like he normally does to the stunned Hobbit.

"You can talk?" Was all Bilbo could mutter.

"Have you always been able to talk?" Asked a baffled Ori.

"Yes." Was all Cheshire said.

"How aren't ye dead?" questioned Gloin.

"Because I have died many times before." The Wonderland Cat answered.

They all looked to me for confirmation. I simply nodded as my answer.

"Why did you never talk to me or any of use before." Bilbo inquired.

"Because I did not wish to. I only ever enjoyed talking to lady Annabel." Said Cheshire.

I then had a question that I thought needed answering.

"Can cats in Middle Earth not do what Cheshire can?" I asked.

"No!" Said the Dwarvies and Hobbit.

"Oh, what little logic your Middle Earth cats have." I said confused dejection.

Everyone but Cheshire sighed loudly.

* * *

 **Hope You Enjoyed.**

Don't Forget to Favorite, Share and Comment.

 **Thank you to:**

 **Iriomote Yamaneko Nokomis -** For Following.

 **mfigueiredo334 -** For Following and Favoriting.

 **mina1999 -** For Favoriting.


	8. Chapter 07: Elrond's Trust

I don't own the hobbit series.

And the Wonderland I'm using is my own inspired by books and games based off of Alice in Wonderland.

Annabel Devin and other OCs are mine.

A new chapter will be posted every Friday in the afternoon.

"Words" - Elven.

* * *

 **What Little Logic...**

Elrond's Trust.

 **Annabel's POV:**

I and the company stood in front of a smelly cave; the home of the Trolls that were now stone. I scrunched my face in displeasure as I stood outside it with Bilbo, Cheshire and Felix; who stayed at camp wall everyone was gone. As I listened to the Dwarves hack and wheeze as they entered the Trolls treasure horde.

"I, Bilbo and the animals will just stay out. Away from the stink." I called as the rest entered the stink hole.

Me and Bilbo looked at the things the Dwarves brought with them when Gandalf called me and Bilbo over to him.

"Yes." I asked. He held up a finger, telling me to wait a moment as he gave Bilbo a sword.

"Here, this is about your size." Bilbo looked surprised by Gandalf's gift. He took it but didn't seem like he could keep it the way he acted.

"I can't take this."

"The blade is of Elvish make. Which means it will glow blue when Orcs or Goblins are nearby." Gandalf explained.

"I have never used a sword in my life." Bilbo stated the truth.

"And I hope you never have to. And if you do this - both of you -" Gandalf looked to me as well. " remember this. True courage is knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one." Bilbo seemed to be contemplating what Gandalf said. "Now I need to talk to Annabel alone, please." Gandalf lead me a bits a ways from Bilbo and the others. "Cheshire may you come too." Cheshire followed us.

We stopped a bits a ways - close as so we could still be seen - without being in good listening range.

"You know when you told me about the Great Vorpal Blade and how it was the only thing that can kill the Jabberwocky and is owned and cared for by your family?" Gandalf spoke in a whispered rush.

"Yes." I remember telling about my family and The Vorpal Blade.

" I remember you telling me it also follows the Jabberwocky to any world; no matter what world he's in." I had begun to grow worried at what Gandalf might of found in the cave beside some Elven swords.

"Gandalf?" The old wizard looked to me with worry that I've seen only twice; when Bilbo said he would not come and when I was able to get him to returned to camp with me and all we found was Felix grazing. "What did you find, beside some swords?"

"Oh no, I found only blades, but one -" He pulled out a blade that I never wanted to see in Middle Earth. "- that should not be hear for any good reason."

"The Vorpal Blade."

The Vorpal Blade resembled a Butchers Knife just long as a sword and a few inches wider, with a outer curve that resembled a two person saw - without the jagged edge - just smooth sharp never-dulling blade with intricate vine designers along the edges. I grabbed the dark oak wood handle, ignoring the searing pain as it melded a connection with me. And flicked my arm out so it could unlatch and turning into a long axe that almost matched my own height. I flicked my arm in so it could return to its shorter, more portable state.

"Do you know what this means?" Gandalf already knew the answer. He just wanted to know if he was right.

"The Jabberwocky is in Middle Earth."

"It's as I feared then." He had a good reason to fear this fact. "Is he nearby though?" Gandalf asked.

"He might. But unlikely." I elaborated. "The Vorpal Blade looks for the most suitable Wonderlander to use it as for two reasons."

"What are those reasons." Gandalf inquired quickly.

"The first is a warning; a warning that the Jabberwocky threatens all life in its way. And the second." I paused, feeling a sickness in my throat. "It also means that it's choice me as the one that who must kill it." I said thinking of the moment I would now have to face the nightmare of Wonderland.

"Do you have any idea when you will fight this beast?" Gandalf asked. I looked him straight in his eyes, never flinching.

"He is a creature of Wonderland. Which means that we cannot find, nor him us. But we will meet each other but not find each other." Cheshire and I explained in unisons.

The sounds of birds flying though the trees with a call and trees rustling gained collected attention, including me an the wizard.

"Somethings coming." Thorin announced.

"Stay together. Here now." Gandalf commended as he walked with the others to prepare for our unknown visiter.

I called Felix as Cheshire jumped on my shoulders wall I followed behind with Bilbo - sword in hand - at my side and Felix following close behind use.

We stood at the ready - are weapons out and ready to be used - as we heard the intruder rush to us through the trees.

Instead we of a horrible monster, we received a strangely dressed old man in a wooden slay, being pulled by rabbits. He was screaming hysterically about thieves, fire, and murder. Gandalf seemed to know him though.

"Radagast." I had put my weapon to my side as Gandalf sheathed his sword. The others did not seem so willing. "Radagast The Brown. What on earth are you doing here." Gandalf's unkindly sounding question did not dieter Radagast on bit.

"I was looking for you Gandalf. Something's wrong. Somethings terribly wrong." This caught all our attentions along with Gandalf's. Did he see the Jabberwocky?

"Yes?" The gray wizard asked to the brown one.

He was about to say what he came to tell. But he couldn't seem to say it.

"Just give me a minute. Oh, I had a thought and now I lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue." Radagast said sadly.

"Then there's something taking up to much space on your tongue for your thought to come out." I stated. Everyone looked at me strangely. "What?" I asked. They all just shacked their heads as a few chuckled.

"Oh, It was not a thought at all." Radagast spoke in shock as he kept if mouth open and his tongue out. "It's just a little." Gandalf grabbed a insect from Radagast's out stretched tongue. "Stick insect." Radagast took the thin bug from Gandalf as a few of the others groaned in disgust. The forest wizard looked to me with a form of joy. "Thank you miss?" He tried to think of a name of someone he had never meet before.

"Annabel Devin." I bowed as I filled in his blank. "Please to meet you sir Radagast." The smaller wizard of the two bowed shyly.

"Oh, nice to meet you lady Annabel." He said in return.

He looked to are accompanying wizard.

"May we speak more privately?" The brown one asked.

Gandalf nodded as he and Radagast walked from ear shot. Before he left are little circle, he turned to us all.

"Wait here as I speak to Radagast please." He turned and continued to walk till he and the other wizard were almost melded with the trees.

We looked to one another as we thought of what they would need to talk so privately about. I looked around, not spotting my smaller furry friend; not even on my larger hoofed furry friend. So I asked the others.

"Where's Cheshire?" I asked. Everyone looked around them in hopes of finding the clever cat. After a moment of looking, I shrugged. "It's okay." They looked to me. "He's Cheshire the cat; a begin of Wonderland. He'll appear sooner or later." I said with ease, though inside I could only hope he hadn't gotten himself into trouble.

 **Cheshire's POV:**

I watched the two wizards speak as I listened and followed them from the branches. Not even making a creek or bending them under my weight.

The forest wizard glanced at lady Annabel.

"Gandalf. That girl is not from this world." He said as he looked to Gandalf. "Can she be trusted?" He asked. I felt annoyed by his idiotic question.

"She is a kind soul that has been lost and only seeks home with her cat for years now, in a world she does not full or truly understand. But is willing to help the Dwarves on the way. Now what is it that you really came here to tell me?" He asked to gain some answers.

"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf." The Squirrel acting one spoke in a hush. "A darkness has fallen over it." This caught my attention more then anything else as this little man spoke. "Nothing grows anymore. At least nothing good. the air is foul with deca. But worse are the webs." How could Spider webs be bad no matter the size. Unless Spider queen Claira is involved. I shivered at the thought of facing her again.

"Webs? What do you mean?" The taller of the two inquired.

"Spiders Gandalf. Giant ones. some kind of spawn Ongoallent or I'm not a wizard. I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur." Gandalf looked to the other slowly.

"Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned." Gandalf said. The other shacked hi head.

"No Gandalf. It's not." He said. "A dark power dwells in their. Such as I have never before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits of the dead. I saw him Gandalf. From out of the darkness. A necromancer has come." He seemed to be lost in remembering the event that it toke Gandalf to blow his pipe smoke on him for to return. "Oh, sorry." He apologized.

"Try a little old Toby. It'll help settle your nerves." Gandalf offered as he allowed the stranger - and that is coming from a talking cat from another world from Middle Earth standers - man as I watched him take some in then let it out through his nostrils and ears. "Now." Gandalf returned him to the conversation at hand. "The necromancer. Are you sure?" He inquired. The smaller one pulled out - what looked to be - a cloth raped sword. The gray wizard grabbed it cautiously then unwrapped it ounce in his hands and looked to Radagast ounce he saw - unearthly - sword that emanated a dark aura.

"That is not not from the world of the living." The squirrelly one stated. Gandalf looked greatly worried.

We all looked when we heard a howl of an animal. I ran in the shadows and onto lady Annabel's shoulders when no one was looking.

"Was that a wolf?"

 **Annabel's POV:**

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo inquired. "A-are their wolves out there?" He asked ounce more when no one replied the first time.

"Wolves. No that is not a wolf." Bofur stated with notable worry. A growl was soon heard be hind us; behind me.

I quickly moved out of the way of the large wolf-cat like beast pounced, wall Cheshire disappeared for my shoulders and the Dwarves shouted - taking out there weapons - when the beast tried to bite one of their heads from their body. Thorin cut it down quickly as another appeared from behind him only to be shot by Kili before to stop it momentarily cause no harm could be done to his uncle. I unlatched the Vorpal Blade so it could turn to its longer, farer reaching state as I stood and ran to the others as Dwalin finished offed the arrow shot beast. Thorin forced his stuck sword from the others head.

"Worg scouts. Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin spoke.

"Orc pack?!" Bilbo said in return to the statement.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf questioned Thorin as he marched said Dwarf prince.

"No one." He answered to the wizard.

"Who did you tell." Gandalf said with more force.

"No one, I swear." Thorin said just as forcefully. "What in Durin's name is going on?" He questioned the wizard next.

"You are being hunted." Gandalf stated quickly. an uneasy feeling filled my stomach.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said.

"We can't. The other ponies, they bolted. The only one that didn't is miss Annabel's." Ori said. I looked to Felix, who had ran to me for protection.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said determinedly.

"These are Gundabad Orcs. They will only out run." Gandalf said. But it did not deter the other wizard.

"These are Rusterbel Rabbit's." Gandalf looked to him like he was joking. "I liked to see them try." He said proudly.

I looked to Cheshire.

"Cover Felix when I tell you to." He nodded then jumped on Felix's saddle.

I held Felix's snout and patted his head. As I looked him in the eyes

"No matter what you see. Follow me." I said my charm as my violet eyes probably flurried with light for just a moment. As did Felix's dark brown. I nodded for comfermation and he snorted back as a answer to tell me he understood. I looked up to Cheshire. "Start it right as we begin to run." I commended. To which I received another nod.

We ran through the forest and field of hills and rocks as Radagast diverted the Orcs attention. We weaved and hide behind the rocks to try and stay out of sight. It worked till one seemed to smell us and looked for us on the rock we were hiding under. We were silent as Thorin nodded to Kili to attacked the Orc and its mount. Kili shot the beast to hold it back so he could shot it's rider before he blew the horn in his grasps. Only for the beast it's self called to the others to inform them of his discovery. The Orc and beast did not die till Dwalin crushed the rushing Orcs head with his hammer and Bifur stabbed a knife in the beasts head. They were able to release one more cry though, and that was enough for them to leave Radagast and come to us.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf shouted as he ran with the rest of us following close behind.

I ran, my adrenaline pumping through my veins as I ran for my life. I could feel the smoke that composed of Felix and Cheshire and I hear Felix's whinnies and Cheshire's word of encouragement.

Run. Don't stop running. You must live to see Wonderland again.

"There they are!" Gloin yelled as he pointed out some of the hunters from the hill in front of us.

"This way, quickly." Gandalf called leading us down the right side of the hill.

We were being surrounded from all angles. As Thorin told Kili to shot them as the rest of us prepared for a fight.

"Where's Gandalf?" Yelled Bofur.

"He's abandoned us." Accused Dwalin.

"Hold your ground." Commanded Thorin as he stood behind me, are backs facing each other.

Gandalf appeared from the rocks to my left.

"This way, you fools." Gandalf said before returning back down. I did not hesitate to follow. I turned to the others when I reached the edge of the rock.

"Come now. Don't be shy." I looked to Thorin after I scanned the rest. "I don't want **any** of you to lose your lives here." Without waiting for a response, I leaped down and slid into the hole wall the rest followed.

Soon all of us were in the hole as we heard a horn sound from above as we heard the Orcs and their pets screamed in pain. One - already dead thankfully - rolled in with an arrow in his throat. Thorin walked over and pulled the arrow out to examine its narrow spear head.

"Elves." Thorin stated. He then threw the arrow to the ground. I looked to the bloody arrow. When Dwalin spoke.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or not?" Dwalin questioned.

"Follow it of course." Bofur said with out any hesitation.

And so we walked the path like Bofur said we should.

When we left the cave path. We came upon a beautiful sight. A place that rested upon the bottom of a cliff. With waterfalls both surrounding and going through it.

"What is this place?" I asked, wonderment evident in my voice. I stood near the edge trying to get as close to the place that reminded me of the kingdom that both surrounded and entered the Great Floating Mountain Kindle.

"That my dear is the Valley of Imladis. In the commune tongue it's know by another name." Gandalf said proudly from behind the group. I looked to him.

"So. What is the name?" I questioned excitedly as I looked behind me.

"Rivendell." I looked to Bilbo as he spoke in amazement.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." Gandalf said before no one spoke about it anymore. But I did hear Cheshire whisper in my ear something interesting that may be true of this place.

"It seems to be the home of Elves. From what sir short prince has said to are wizard." He spoke, his voice sounding a distance though he spoke right into my ear in his chilly mist sate that him and Felix were still in. "Also, may I take back both mine and this four hoofed pain form so he may not be a pain to me anymore." I held back a laugh and only smiled as I shuck my head no.

We walked down the bridge that lead to one of the entrances. A brown haired, fair skinned Elven male walked down the steps and greeted the wizard I was standing beside when we stopped at the stairs we stood in front of.

"Mithrandir." Said the Elf, causing Gandalf to turn and greet him in return.

"Ah, Lindere." Gandalf said in kind.

"We heard you had crossed into the Valley." Though Lindere spoke in Elvish - I could only assume - I understood them like he was speaking perfect Common Tongue instead.

"I must speak with lord Elrond." Gandalf stated, completely serious.

"My lord Elrond is not here." Lindere stated in return. I noticed him glancing to me as I 'nonchalantly' watched their conversation.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked.

Before Lindere could speak a horn that sounded strangely familiar sounded out. We all turned to watch as a group of horses with - what could only be one type of race - Elven riders. They did not stop though in the way it seemed the others expected as the crowded in a circle.

"Close ranks." Thorin commended. As the grouped into one ball of Dwarf with one Hobbit in the middle. I stayed standing by Gandalf.

The horsemen rode around the Dwarves in a double circle formation as the Dwarves growled and hissed with their weapons drawn to hopefully word the Elves off. It didn't work vary well.

Soon an Elf on a blacked furred and hair colored horse called to the wizard.

"Gandalf." He said in a calm way, like greeting a friend.

"Lord Elrond. My Friend! Where have you been?" Gandalf greeted and inquired to his friend.

"We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the south." The lord informed as he dismounted. "We slew a number near the Hidden Pass." He added before hugging his friend. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near." He informed another.

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf gestured to us. I stood in front of the Dwarves - Thorin more specifically - and greeted the Elf lord.

"Hello lord Elrond." I bowed. "I am Annabel Devin and this is Thorin Oakenshield and his allies." I gestured to the Dwarves. "And we are sorry to have caused you trouble." I could feel the flames ignite on my head at how strong some - mainly Thorin - of their glares felt on the back of my head for speaking for them. I only smiled and paired the pain.

Elrond smiled and shook my out stretched hand with a firm but gentle grip.

"Hello lady Annabel it is nice to meet -" The lord quickly scanned my close for any distinct thing that may suggest what land I am from. "- I am sorry my lady. But might you tell me what Elven land that you hail from of Middle Earth?" He asked. I only smiled as I answered truthfully.

"I hail form no land of Middle Earth. But from another world that those of the world call it Wonderland. And I am not Elf, but a Wonderlander." I explained ignoring all the strange looks from the Elves around us.

"Is that so?" Elrond looked to his friend for confirmation. Gandalf only nodded but I answered anyways.

"Of course. I have no reason to lie to you lord Elrond." I said as I showed pain in his distrust. Then memory struck me. "Oh no!" I turned to the company. "Could you be so kind to make some room please." I asked and they complied by creating a decent amount of space for Felix and Cheshire to reform safely. "That's good thank you. Here you go Cheshire, you and Felix may reform now." I said.

"Thank the heavens." Cheshire's voice could be heard around us, causing everyone but me, Gandalf, and lord Elrond - though I think he looked around a bit - to swing their heads in search for the disembodied voice as Cheshire's baby blue mist began to take his and Felix's form. "You saved me from another moment of dealing with that pain." Cheshire said teasingly as he walked to me and jumped onto my shoulders. He looked to me. "Never have me do that again." I only giggled.

"I make no promises." I said. Causing Cheshire to sigh and Felix to whinny happily as he walked to me so I could pet him.

Thorin choice this time time to make him and the Dwarves known by walking towards lord Elrond, Gandalf, and me. Elrond did not ignore them of course.

"Welcome, Thorin son of Thrain." He greeted.

"I do not believe we have meet." Thorin said blandly.

"You have your grandfather's barring. I knew Throir when he ruled under the mountain." Elrond stated.

"Indeed. He made no mention of you." Thorin said childishly. I was about to reprimand him, but Cheshire bet me to it.

"Oh, a child sized man acting like a child. Acting like a child. How surprising." Cheshire said snidely. Thorin looked ready to throttle the smiling cat.

"No." I snapped to the anger prince. "Calm down. He was going and will continue to insult and annoy people for as long as lives. So just bear with it please." Thorin seemed to take my plea willingly - for some reason surprising to the Dwarves and Gandalf - and took a deep breath and turned back to lord Elrond as the Elf lord looked back to him.

I zoned out for a moment only catching lord Elrond offering food. And Gloin thinking he was insulting them. Only for Gandalf to explain. And then they agreed to the offer.

I sat at a large table with Gandalf, lord Elrond, and Thorin. I could hear Dori trying to get Ori to eat just a bit of the salad given to him. Dwalin was searching for meat in the meatless salad. Oin stabbed a pieace of a mushroom and examined it, he also stuffed his hearing horn with a napkin to block out the Elf maidens flute. I thanked the female - I think it was female - Elf when she handed me a bowl of salad and a cup of wine. I began to eat the salad but left the wine; I only need a few sips to become tipsy. And I do not want to be like that around a room full of other non-tipsy people.

"How did you come by these?" I heard lord Elrond ask about the swords.

"We found them in a Troll horde by the Great East Road. Shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs." Gandalf explained

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road." Elrond questioned.I was the one that answered.

"On a quest, is why we were on the Great East Road." I explained. I could feel Thorin's and Gandalf's - as well as anyone else of our company - burn in almost all angles of my head.

"What quest?" Lord Elrond asked, perplexed.

"To find away for me get home." I answered with out a second thought. The strength in the eyes staring at me lessened as I continued. "As you saw earlier Cheshire and I are not normal to anything of Middle Earth. We are from Wonderland, a place -" I paused thinking of some other word. "- wonder." - I could not - "I've been trying - with help - to find my homeland. Gandalf thought that maybe an Elf could help me or books that go in more depth or Middle Earth." I wasn't fully lying - heck I was only lying about looking for help from Elves - about finding me a way back home. "Might you or someone else you know of that could help, lord Elrond?" I asked. The lord thought for a moment.

"I might, just let me check my library to see." Elrond looked to me. "I will have someone fetch you if I find something." He said. I bowed from my seat.

"Thank you."

"Our business is no concern of Elves." Thorin stated stubbornly as me, Cheshire, Balin, Bilbo, Gandalf, and - of course - Thorin.

"For goodness sake. Thorin show him the map." Gandalf said. Like me, he was getting frustrated by Thorin's stubbornness.

"It is the legacy of my people. It is mine to protect. As are its secrets." Thorin spoke with seriousness.

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves." Gandalf spoke lightly. "Your Pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few who can read that map. Show it to lord Elrond." Gandalf commanded. Elrond looked to Thorin; as did the rest of us. Waiting to be given a map. Thorin - finally - took out the map and handed it to lord Elrond.

Lord Elrond opened and read the ruins on the old map.

"Erebor? What is your interest in this map? It is definitely not meant for finding lady Annabel's way back home - even though I do believe her - now is it?" Elrond inquired.

"It's mainly academic. As you know this sort of map in fact sometimes contains hidden texts." Gandalf said before Thorin. Elrond began walking a bit wall - hopefully - reading the map. "You still read ancient Dwarfish, do you not?" Gandalf asked. Spoke an answer I did not hear. but Gandalf did. "Moon ruins. Of course. An easy thing to miss." Gandalf said to me and Bilbo.

"For in this case it is true. these moon ruins can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as which the day they were written." Elrond said as he looked to us.

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked.

We were walked to a hidden cliff edge that rested under a larger cliffs lip as the larger on had water falling from it; creating small waterfalls.

"These ruins were written on a mid-summers eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly 200 hundred years." Elrond stated as he placed the map on a large glass - or ice maybe? - table. I was surprised at the information lord Elrond had gained from examining it.

"Wow, you found all of that information by examining it. My mother can't even receive that kind of information from a talking map." I said, causing lord Elrond to chuckle and turn his head to me.

"Then it is good I'am not your mother." He said lightly before turning back to the map. "It would you seem you were meant to come here, to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Torin Oakenshield. The same moon shines upon us to night." Lord Elrond stated.

"Now that is what I would call Wonderland Luck." I said with a smile as I looked up to the crescent moon.

The moons light shined through the waterfall and onto the glass - I'm still not sure it's ice or not - table. Causing it to glow and revel the mentioned hidden ruins on the map.

"Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last lights of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole." Elrond read.

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asked Balin.

"It is the start of the Dwarves new year. When the last sun of autumn and the first moon of winter appear in the sky together." Gandalf elaborated for us.

"This is old news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us." Thorin said.

"We still have time." Balin said.

"Time for what?" Bilbo inquired.

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing in exactly the right spot and exactly the right time. Then and only Then; can the door be opened." Balin explained.

"So this is your purpose? To enter the mountain." Lord Elrond spoke.

"What of it." Thorin more threatened then questioned.

"There are some who would not deem it wise." Lord Elrond said. Wall Thorin forced the map out of the Elf lords almost nonexistent grip.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf inquired.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle Earth." The lord stated to Gandalf.

The Dwarfs laughter could be heard through out Rivendaell as I and Gandalf followed lord Elrond up a set of stone stairs to a matching stone gazebo.

"With or without our help, these Dwarves will march on the mountain. Their determine to reclaim their homeland. I do not believe that Thorin Oakenshield feels that he need answered to anyone. Nor for that matter am I." Explained Gandalf to lord Elrond as I followed behind. We soon stopped at the first archway of the stone gazebo.

"It is not me you must answer to." The lord said as he - and our own - head to a golden haired, pale skinned, Elf woman. Gandalf seemed enamored by her as he stepped closer to her.

"Lady Galadriel." Gandalf spoke to her.

"Mithrandir. It has been a long time." She said as me and lord Elrond moved closer.

"Age may have changed me ..." Gandalf bowed deeply. "... but not so the Lady of Lorien." Gandalf complimented. A smile grew on her face at this. "I had no idea that lord Elrond had sent for you." Gandalf informed.

"He didn't." A deep voice of a male spoke to my right. I jumped and made an inaudible squeak. "I did." The voice stated as we looked to a man with a black staff and was all dressed in white. Gandalf did not seem happy to see him though. Though he smiled a tight smile and gave a short bow.

"Sarumon." Gandalf said in greeting to the leader of the small group of wizards.

"You've bee busy of late. My friend." The white wizard said.

The sun was rising we sat at the tables. Well Gandalf and Sarumon sat at the table. Me and our two Elven friends stood around it. I stood near lady Galadriel. Her aura did not scare me like the white wizards.

"Tell me Gandalf. Did you think these plans and schemes of yours would not go unnoticed?" Sarumon asked.

"Unnoticed? No, I-I'm simply doing what I feel to invite." Gandalf said.

"The Dragon has long been on your mind." Said Galadriel as she looked to Gandalf.

"It is true my lady. Smaug owes aligns to no one. But if he should side with the enemy." - This statement had gain everyone's attention. - "A Dragon could be used to do terrible effect." Gandalf explained.

"What enemy? Gandalf, the enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. He can never regain his full strength." Sarumon stated without a second thought.

"Gandalf, for four hundred years we have lived in peace. A hard won, watchful peace." Elrond elaborated.

"Are we, are we at peace. Trolls have come down from the mountains, they are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the run." Gandalf spoke are experiences to this point.

"Hardly a prelude to war." Said the lord.

"Or a messily medal. Looking for trouble when none exists." Sarumon added.

"Let him speak." Spoke the lady of Lorien. And they complied.

"There is something at work. Beyond the evil of Smaug. Something far more powerful. We can remain blind to it, but it will not be ignoring us. That I can promise you. A sickness lies over the Greenwood. The woodsmen only call it Murkwood and they-they say..." Gandalf paused.

"Well? Why stop now? Tell us what the woodsmen say." Asked Sarumon.

"They speak of a necromancer that been seen in Dongle Dur. A sorcerer who can summon the dead." Continued Gandalf.

"That's absurd. No such party exists in this world. This -" Sarumon waved his hand a bit. "- necromancer is nothing more then a mortal man. A conjurer dappling in black magic." Sarumon explained.

"And so I thought so too. But Radagast has seen -"

"Radagast?" The wizard circle leader interrupted. "- Do not speak to me about Radagast the brown. He's a foolish fellow." Sarumon spoke his thoughts.

"Well he's odd I grant you, lives a solitary life." Gandalf defended his friend.

"It's not that. It's his obsessive consumption of mushrooms. They've addled his brain and yellowed his teeth. I warned him. It is unbefitting -" Sarumon's voice faded from my ears as I heard lady Galadriel's voice fell my head.

'You care something. It came to you from Radagast. He found it in Dongle Dur.' She spoke - now to my knowledge - to Gandalf. I tried to leave, but I couldn't. Her mind was to open for me to ignore.

'Yes.' Gandalf answered through his mind as well.

'Show me.' She commended. Gandalf complied by placing a long cloth covered object ounce their minds had become quiet. I felt lady Galadriel's eyes burn in to the side of my head.

"What is that?" Elrond asked with worry.

"A relic, but mortal." The mind speaker spoke aloud. Elrond unwrapped the object to reveal a sword. It's aura unsettled me.

"The Worgal Blade." Elrond spoke.

"Made for the Witch king of Agmar. And barred with him. When Agmar fell. Men of the north took his body and all that he possessed a don sealed in the high fells of Odow, deep within the rock they barred him. In a tomb so dark. It would never come to light." Lady Galadriel said stunned by the object. I crinkled my nose in discomfort as I smelled it's foul smells and heard it dark whispers.

"There is a darkness oozing from that blade." I spoke as I felt a sickness come over me. "It is so strong, I can smell it's foulness from here." I spoke for the first time since this conversation began. Though I also sensed a feeling of familiarity, though I didn't dare speak this feeling. Then I realized that Gandalf had it. I looked to the gray wizard. "That's the foul smell I have been smelling since we ran into Radagast." I pointed to the sword. "That blade was the smell offender." I spoke hotly. "And now I can hear it whisper words of evil." I added angrily. I could feel my anger slowly take over as a faint bit of red smoke came from my mouth when I huffed. I took a moment to calm myself wall the others talked.

"This is not possible. A powerful spell lies upon those tombs. They cannot be opened." Elrond spoke.

"What proof do we have that this weapon came from Agmar's grave." Sarumon questioned.

"I have none." Gandalf answered.

"Because there is none." Sarumon said quickly. Gandalf was about to speak. But Sarumon interrupted him before he even said a word. "Let us examine what we know. A single Orc pack has dared to cross the Browynim. Bygone From a bygone age has been found. A human sorcerer, who calls himself The Necromancer has taken up residence in a ruined fortress. It's not so very much after all. The question of this Dwarfish company however, troubles me deeply. I not convinced Gandalf. I do not feel like I can condone such a quest. If it came to -" His voice faded from my mind as lady Galadriel's filled it instead.

'They are leaving.' She spoke to Gandalf.

'Yes.' Was all he said to her in return.

'You knew.' She said. Gandalf gave a look, as if saying 'who? me?'. She smiled as she looked to Gandalf and me.

Lindere interrupted Sarumons talking.

"My lord Elrond, the Dwarves. Their gone." He said. Everyone looked to me. I then looked to Gandalf. He smiled and nodded for me to go as quickly as I could. I smiled in return and let a sense of ease blanket me as I felt Cheshire appear on my shoulders silently.

I looked to the lord of Rivendell. As I felt my hair straighten, making it grow twice its normal curly length. And my skin a silver hue and faint glisten as free flowing curves of a darker hue of the silver took shape.

"Well it looks like that's my queue to go." I bowed to lord Elrond. "Thank you for your hospitality, lord Elrond." I quickly bowed to Sarumon and lady Galadriel as my cloths changed into a silver-blue silk gown that raped around my neck, with a silver round latch with a violet jewel that matched my own. It covered and pooled at my bare feet and flowed over me like Rivendell's waterfalls. "It was nice to meet you both as well." I said. I looked to the smiling Gandalf as a simple - even more so then any of the Elves in this room were wearing right now - silver circlet with a matching jewel - like the buckle at my neck - formed on my - now sleek, straight black haired - head. " I hope that me and the company see you soon Gandalf." He nodded as I looked to all the - excluding lady Galadriel, she was just smiling away - shocked faces that what he'd me transform into my form of easiness. I then looked to my cat friend that still stood on my shoulder. "Have my bag and coat?" I inquired.

"Mhm." He nodded and showed the now white bag with a silver-blue ombre effect at the bottom and my - still - dark brown leather jacket. I grabbed the jacket and then my bag and Cheshire into my arms. I then bowed to all of them before I began to float bit by bit as I spoke.

"Like my direction confused mother always tells me. 'You will never no how much danger one way gives you compared to another till you take both.'." I looked at them as I floated out from the archway behind me and into the vast space. "And I've tried one but I haven't finished this pathway. I just have to move on and continue it." I smiled and waved. "Bye-bye." And with that a was off. Shooting through the air with my cat and things, with a large smile on my face. As I flew to the mountain side that Gandalf had told me were going and where I told the Dwarves I'd catchup to them.

"What little logic the Elf lords trust is to the Dwarves, compared to the Dwarves trust in them." Cheshire said as the mountain side came into view. I could see specs of the company. I only nodded and laughed a soft laugh at the true statement.

* * *

 **Hope You Enjoyed.**

Don't Forget to Favorite, Share and Comment.

 **Thank you to:**

For All Those Who Have Favorited And/Or Followed.


	9. Chapter 08: It Is To Cry Over Loss

I don't own the hobbit series.

And the Wonderland I'm using is my own inspired by books and games based off of Alice in Wonderland.

Annabel Devin and other OCs are mine.

A new chapter will be posted every Friday in the afternoon.

" **Words** " - Orcish? Is that what Orc language is called?

* * *

 **What Little Logic...**

It Is To Cry Over Loss.

 **Bilbo's POV:**

I looked back to Rivendell.

"Master Baggins. I suggest you keep up. Lady Annabel will join us soon." Thorin spoke. I looked to him and nodded. I gave one last look to the last Homely House east to the sea. Only to see something. I squinted.

"What's that?" I called to the others behind me. I heard rushed steps of the others.

"What is that?" Asked Ori.

"I don't know." Answered Dori. That's when the thing started to tale shape of a person. I person I and the company of Dwarves knew.

 **Annabel's POV:**

"Annabel?!" Bilbo cried out as the others made noises of surprise as they watched saw me fly to them. Only to stop a foot of two from them and just float in front of them and smile with my feline friend and things in my hands.

I smiled.

"Hello. Sorry it took me so long." I said as I felt Cheshire's body shake slightly from chuckling.

"What? Never seen a flying woman before?" Cheshire mocked the stunned, slacked jaws Hobbit and Dwarves. They only shook their heads left and right.

"Come now. Let's go. I'll explain when I am on the ground." I said Not waiting for a reply I flew past the others that hadn't seen me and heard them gasp in surprise like the others.

"So you have multiple forms depended on your emotions." Kili repeated me. As we walked. I nodded.

"Yes."

"Since you can do that. Why did you never do that before." Fili asked.

"Because it can be dangerous. Let's say I become furious. Then horns will grow from my head head, my skin will take a slightly different color, I will grow splotches of iron scales that cover my vital area and claw hands. I will also breath fire-"

"Like a Dragon." Kili said with excitement.

"Yes, like a Dragon. I also gain a tail that can lift ten times my weight, my senses become stronger, I become stronger then a hundred strong men." I spoke.

"That sounds amazing. What could be the down side to that?" Kili said happily.

"The control." I said. Kili, Fili, and those who were listening looked to me perplex. "We Wonderlanders have great control over our emotions at first. But it's when you let the emotion fill, consume you. You... you have a great chance to lose control, lose your mind to the emotion. You... you only feel that emotion till you can feel others." I explained.

"You become that emotion till you are able to calm down. To take control again." Thorin elaborated. "That's why you seem so calm. Even when your showing other emotions." He concluded.

"You are correct Thorin." I answered. "So if I take the form of my fury I could become dangerous to others if I don't keep control. Which gets harder the longer I stay in that form." I informed.

It was a silent walk for a moment.

"Would you allow that happen here." Thorin's voice spoke beside me.

"Allow what?" I asked without looking forward.

"To loses control on this journey?" He elaborated. I sputtered a laugh.

"Ha, Why would I ever need to do that?" I now looked down at the Dwarf prince. "If I needed to use that, then you wouldn't be making it so safe for us." I half-lied with sincerity. I was lying about it being very safe. But I wasn't lying about how he made this journey just safe enough. I haven't been scratched by anything trying to kill me. So I call that safe. "If you want me to ever transform then you shouldn't be protecting me so well." I said lightly as I turned my attention back to the front. I swear I saw him smile just a tine-tiny bit as we continued to walk.

After a few days of sunny travels and grassy landscapes, it began to pour on us as we we walked the side of a slippery mountain. My red, gold trim cloak did little to keep me and Cheshire - who now hid in my abyss bag - dry as the rain had soaked through it.

I followed behind Thorin. Barely hearing him through the down pour, even though he was right in front of me.

I heard Bilbo cry out. I wiped my head around hoping he had not fallen down. I saw him being pressed against the rocky wall by Dwalin. I realest a sigh of relief after learning he was okay. Probably a little shaken-up but okay.

I shrieked when my right foot slipped, causing me to almost fall to my death. Only to feel a strong grip on me stop me from falling. I look up to see Thorin holding onto me. I looked at his steel-blue eyes with worry in my eyes and fear in the pit of my stomach.

"Hold onto the wall!" He shouted over the rain. Placing my left hand on the slippery hard, bumpy, surface. "I don't need you falling to your death!" He shouted with a strange softness - though he was shouting - to his voice. I threw the thought out of my mind and down the mountain so I could nod numbly. It was probably my imagination anyways. "We must find shelter!" Thorin called to everyone.

"Look Out!" Dwalin shouted as a piece of mountain came flying through the sky and hitting only a few feet above us.

I pressed myself against the wall as if it would suck me in and protect me as the pieces fell around me and the others.

"This is no thunderstorm! It's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin spoke as we looked to the Rock Giant as it took a piece of mountain.

"Well bless me. The legends are true. Giants! Stone Giants!" Shouted Balin in amazement. The Giant with the piece of mountain then threw it at another Rock Giant that appeared from behind us

"Of all the things Middle Earth had to share with Wonderland. It had to be angry, battling Rock Giants!" I shouted angrily.

I pushed myself against the wall - even hard this time -, to the point I might have a light bruise on my whole back as pieces of the already small path grew smaller and smaller. The tip of my boot was just starting to peak from the edge.

A groan could be heard as I saw us moving without walking. I looked up to see that we were standing on a Giants legs. With half of us on one and the other half on the other leg. When the Giant began to rise, he was head butted by the other. Send him - I'm assuming it's a he - falling back down. I screamed, then huffed when I and the others around me as we were shook and jostled ruffly about from the impact. We soon ran off its leg and onto a - hopefully - none living rock formation.

I huffed as I used Thorin as pull up. To which he pulled my dazed self up onto my knees. I could feel a strong sense of fear as I felt my body change to accommodate my emotion. My was becoming - instead of a mess of tangled curls - a tangled mess of sharp, choppy hair that went into different lengths. I saw my skin begin to take a dark purple, with - almost black - lines that spontaneously went jagged ever so often take form. I realized then that I was beginning to take form of my fear, when I felt a thin, prickly tail that matched the color of my changing skin that had a knife shaped end to it appeared. I looked at my - now purple - hands and watched as black claws began to grow in place of nails.

I tried keeping myself calm by telling myself that I and everyone around are fine. But ever part of me - but that tiny voice I was so desperately trying to listen to -, from what I saw to what I felt knew I was wrong about being safe. We are not safe, we **are** going to die; those were the loudest strongest words that went through me.

But what I think took the cake of what made me afraid was when the Giant that had the other on it still had punched one the others, only to be hit square the face and send his head flying and crash into the rock wall above us. But it wasn't the falling ruble that made me completely afraid. It was when I watched said headless Giant's leg that held the other half of the company crash into the wall in front of us.

"No!" Me and Thorin screamed as we watch the Giants leg leave the wall and reveal no Dwarf or Hobbit standing on it.

We moved quickly to see if they were alive. I sighed in relief as I saw all the Dwarves - a little dizzy and bruised - on the rocky platform. But there was no Hobbit.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur voiced my concern as I looked through the pile of Dwarf for one sweet Hobbit. "Where's the Hobbit?!" Bofur pointed to the cliffs edge. Where I saw little figures peaking from the edge.

"Get him!" I shouted as I quickly - as possible without slipping - to the edge. Ori and Bufor tried to reach but it seemed he fell even further down and out of their reach.

I pulled Thorin back when I saw him about to hang from the ledge to reach him.

"He's my responsibility! Not yours!" I shouted to him as I used my changed form to latch myself to the edge with one of my unbreakable claws and stabbed my knife edge tail to the stone wall for extra precaution as I used my left hand to grab onto Bilbo's arm and used my left wing - though useless in this storm for flight it was good for one thing - to protect Bilbo from the storm and give him better room to breath as heave him up and into Ori and Bofur's hands. I felt the rock my nails were barred into began to crack. Just when the piece of rock had no more gripe to the ledge and I was about to fall to my death. Only to have my wrist engulfed in a familiar death grip.

Thorin - and with the help of Dwalin - heved me onto solid ground so I could rest on my knees to calm my self. My wings had disappeared, but my skin only fade to a lighter shade of purple and my tail and claws did not disappear.

I felt Dwalin pat me on the back.

"Good job lassie, I almost thought we lost our burglar." Dwalin said to me. I felt Bilbo's eyes on me till they moved to Thorin.

"He's been lost, ever since he left home. He should of never had come. He has no place amongst us." Thorin said hotly before he walked to a crevasse in the wall and looked in for a moment before looking back to me and Dwalin. "Dwalin." Thorin called as the rest of us got up and followed close behind.

"Looks safe enough." Dwalin said as I came into the little cave with a wet Cheshire -He had apparently jumped out my bag and onto the ledge when we scrambled to the safer rock from the Giants leg - and stood beside Thorin. I needed someone that made me feel less like I was about to die. And after being saved from death a second ago with Thorin's help.

"Search the back. The cave in the mountain aren't always unoccupied." Thorin said as I handed Dwalin a sea-foam tetragonal crystal. The same one I wanted to use when I first meet the Dwarves back at Bilbo's home in the Shire. Dwalin looked through the back.

"Theirs nothin here." We sighed in relief at Dwalin's statement of there being no more excitement for now.

Gloin threw some wood he had broken and took from Rivendell.

"Right then. Let's get a fire started." Gloin said happily.

"No, no fires. Not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light." Thorin commanded.

"We were to wait in the mountains, until Gandalf joins us. That was the plan." Balin said.

"Plans change." Was all Thorin said "Bofur take the first watch." Thorin commended.

"Thorin." I called to the dark haired Dwarf softly. Thorin looked to me. I pointed to the far corner of the cave. "Can I speak to you over there?" I asked. He nodded and followed me to pointed corner.

"What's wrong." Thorin asked. He then looked over me quickly. "Did you get wounded." He asked - surprisingly - very worried.

"No, no, no, I'm fine. Just a few scratches and bruises. But -" I looked Thorin in his pretty eyes. "- are you okay. You'v acted more hot-headed and tense lately." I asked truly worried for our leader.

"No, I'm fine. Just tired." Thorin said as he ran his hands through his hair, only for it to get stuck in his black lock and have to wrench his hand out. His hair. An idea struck me.

"Your also tense." I sat on my knees to be closer to eye level. "I have an idea." He looked to me curiously.

"What idea?" He asked. I gestured for him to turn around. He only tilted his head questionably.

"Turn around and I will take care of your hair." I explained.

"My hair? I don't know how that would help?" He said. I sighed as I dug through my wet bag.

"Just come here and sit here." I said as I pointed to a rock with a flat surface that made it like a seat. Thorin only gave me a strange look before complying and sitting on the makeshift stool.

I soon found what I was looking for. A golden comb designed with a vines made of white jewels. I began to comb his hair and unclasp and unwind parts as I went. We were silent. The only noises of the others getting read to sleep, getting some food in their bellies and Thorin's sigh's and occasionally groans of the simple pleasure I was giving him. Ounce all the brushing was done, I had him turn to me so I could make the two braids that framed his face after I took care of the ornaments in the back. I was halfway done making his second braid when I looked him in the eyes.

His silver-blue eyes were staring intensely at me. Assessing me, studying. I looked away and focused on the last of the braid.

"You say that I protect you." I looked at Thorin when I heard - I almost missed it, he was so quiet - his sudden statement. I tipped my head in curiosity. "You told me when we rejoined out of Rivedell, that I was the one that protected you but it was you who was protecting me." He said.

"I don't understand?" I said.

"You saved me and the others from being eaten by Trolls"

"Gandalf and Bilbo helped too."

"But you made the light that turned the Trolls into stone. You watched my back as we were surrounded by Orcs."

"You watched mine too."

"You protected me from embarrassing myself by having an argument with your talking cat." I snorted a laugh as I finished his last braid. This seemed to make Thorin smirk.

"That would of been funny. You must admit." Thorin released a deep throaty chuckle

"Yes." Thorin agreed. A awkward silence fell on us. A click sounded as I clasped Thorin's braid to keep it the way I made it.

"Well... I'm done." I said as my hand smoothed down Thorin's now smooth, clean braid slowly. "Thank you for -" Thorin's hand grasping mine stopped me from speaking.

"Thank you for putting up with mine and the others stupidity and our insufferable pride as Dwarves and men." Thorin said. He's eyes looking deeply into mine. "You have the patience of a saint." Thorin finished. I felt my cheeks warm and flush at his intense stare and kind compliment.

"Th-th-thank you Thorin." I stuttered out (Good heavens! I haven't been this embarrassed since I was a child hundreds of years ago). I stood up quickly almost bashing my head against the celling. "I should go rest now." I said quickly and - just as fast as I spoke - left to get my bed ready.

I looked around me with confusion. I had no idea where I was. I never even heard of a place that can match this empty place. I looked around, trying to see through the dense mist. That was it mist and no seeable ground., though I was standing perfectly fine. I spun around. I felt alone. I felt afraid.

"Hello!" My voiced echoed. "I anybody there?" I asked hoping for a reply.

No one answered. My fear grew.

"Hello my darling." A familiar females voice spoke from behind. I spun around to see.

"Mother?!" I said when I laid eyes on my mother in all her glory.

People tell me I am beautiful. Which means my mother is stunning. We share the same hair color and skin as well as some of our feature. Mothers face is round with a pointed chin, thin wide lips, thick long lashes like mine, but soft features all the way; And wall my eyes are round and right out screaming innocents and naivety, hers were round and gentle and a stunning green - instead of my pale violet ones - with a kind and understanding look instead; Wall we share the same color - hers if not darker then mine - we do not share the same look besides that in hair, mine is thick and curly like fathers and long in length, hers is sleek, thick, and straight and only shoulder length; Wall I'm short and filled in more, my mother is tall and thin in body. She even has a kind personality to match her appearance.

My mother dress was a long, flowing, simple royal blue Victorian ballgown with silver - and hints of gold - designing the top of it. The skirt and sleeves - with fairly large slits on the sleeves for her arms - pooled at the nonexistent floor. Her intricate silver circlet with silver strings that created a veil that flowed down her shoulders and back, with matching blue jewels in it. At the back of her head - sprouting from the circlet - was thin silver bars that twisted, bended, and curved to creat the tree of life with more blue jewels hanging from its branches to represent the many worlds Wonderland is connected to.

My mother smiled to me in a way only my mother could.

"How are you my Jewel." Mother said, calling me by my childhood nickname. My eyes watered as I looked to my mother.

"Oh, mother." I whimpered as I ran to her ready to engulf in the strongest biggest hug I could muster. "I missed you so-" I stopped speaking when I reached her. Only for me to walk through her and stumble a bit. I spun to look at my mother that held a frown on her beautiful face. "Your not real. This is all a dream isn't it?" I said sadly.

"You of anyone in Middle Earth right now should know that a dream with a Wonderlander involved is neither dream or reality." My mother stated.

"I know. Just a part of me was hoping that this was real some how, some way." I said.

"Annabel. My Jewel. I have died."

"What?!" I screamed, my voice echoing through the place in between reality and dreams. "But-but, your The High Queen of Wonderland! You cannot just die!" I screamed fearfully. "Please tell me this is one of your terrible jokes mother. Please!" I begged as I walked to my mother. My eyes stinging with tears. Though I knew my mother was telling the truth, I just couldn't take it. I feel to my knees and weeped.

"Annabel." My mother's spirit said gently as she sat on her knees in front of me. "I am sorry that this is how you must know. But I **am** dead." She explained. I looked to my mother with blurred vision.

"Who killed you?" I asked, my voice a whimper. I know my mother could not die easily and she was far to healthy when I disappeared to have died from a sickness of some kind. She had to die by someone or something with her own intentions in mind when she did it.

"Your father. The Jabberwocky." Mother said simply. I looked to her with disbelief.

"WHAT!" I screamed louder then any time I could remember doing before in all the centuries I'v been alive. To the point my voice was already sore and scratchy when I spoke with disbelief. "My fathers been dead ever since I was a child! He could not be that monster! You would never marry - let alone fall in love - with that monster!" I screeched like a Banshee. Mother just stood there, like I was saying all of this calmly.

"But he is. When you were born he loved you so much that he would do anything for you." Mother said, reminding me of my memories of my father

My father; Alexander Devin was a handsome man. He had a natural thin build, with some muscle. His skin was a golden tan. He had strong features and sweet, happy violet eyes. It all was framed by dirty-blonde hair. Now when people see me then my almost six foot mother without my father, they would assume he'd be short. But he towered over my mother by a few inches - they then assume that I gained it from my grandmother Alice, a very short and dainty woman. It was said that he commonly wore colorful suits of royal colors accented by gold and splashes of white or black. They said it was because - both clothes and his colorful personality - he was the younger brother of the Mad Hatter.

But he died when I was a child. Eaten by the- by the Jabberwocky.

"Even turned himself into the judge and executioner for the Darkness of other worlds. The Jabberwocky." Mother said solemnly. I looked to her, hoping for more information. Anything. "You were to learn about this after you were to be crowned. The Jabberwocky real purpose is to keep the Darkness of Wonderland at bay and protect the Royal Family from all forms of evil. And to obtain the power of the Jabberwocky, one must take place of the last." Mother paused.

"That's why there is only one Jabberwocky." I concluded.

"Yes... But the power is hard for any to control. And every Jabberwocky needs an anchor. You were his anchor. So when I learned that a powerful Darkness was leaking into Wonderland from the doors to Middle Earth... I knew your father knew and would pass judgement on that world for having such a powerful lurching Darkness that was poisoning the world that gave it the magic it held." My mother looked me in the eyes. I noticed that she was beginning to faded. Staring from her feet, up as the world was fading around me. Getting smaller and smaller. I looked to mother.

"Mother! Mother, what's happing?! Why is everything fading?!" I asked desperately wanting to know what was happening to my dear mother.

"Someone or something is waking you. I have little time. Not enough to explain." My mother put her hands on my cheeks. All I felt was a ghostly chill, not her warm skin. Smoke was now emanating off her skin now. "I love you my darling." I felt her ghostly lips skim my forehead. "Never forget that my Jewel." She looked into my eyes. Her green eyes bright and fierce. "When it is time. You must kill the beast your father has become. And when that is done you will open a door to Wonderland, then you can return home and rule as the great queen I know you will be." She began to sniffly and her lower lip quivered. "Do not worry about Wonderland for now. Your Aunts - the queen of white and queen of red - will do their utmost best to take care of Wonderland till you return." She said. As my mother spoke her face had changed to be filled of pain and sorrow as tears fell down her smooth cheeks. "Remember you are my Jewel, my light. And you are Wonderlands princess, their soon to be High Queen. I know you will be strong." She 'kissed' my forehead ounce more. "Remember. Wonderlanders cannot find each other intentionally. Only when the time is right for both to meet." I could no longer feel the chill of her hands when they had disappeared. Her head was the only thing left. Now it was disappearing. I realized that I could hear a faint voice.

"Wake-up!" It was Thorin shouting.

"Remember, I left you a gift for you in your bag. Good-bey my darling." Was the lasting thing I heard of my mother, before I woke up.

"Wake-up!" Shouted Thorin a second time, causing me to bolt up just before the floor caved in. Giving no time for me to rub my tear stricken, red cheered face, or hide the bundle of lime green grass, purple daisies, pink bluebells, and orange lilies that had began to sprout around me.

I screamed and covered my head as I was thrown about the walls of the tunnel along with the others. Luckily - and not lucky for those underneath me - my larger mass slowed me down to the point were I was the last one to drop into the makeshift net and filtering pen.

"What in the name of the Red Queens crown just happened!" I shouted just before we were rounded-up by pale grotesque little monsters.

I could hear the others fight around me, over the obsessive squawking of the Goblins - I assumed - as I myself fought for reales beside Thorin in my disoriented state. But they Kept me hunched over as they tossed me and Thorin against one another. I was able to punch a few after I had tried to cut summon the Vorpal Blade from my skin. But I couldn't concentrate enough to completely summon it, let alone the blade.

We were forced to what appeared to be some kind of open thrown room after we had crossed a good few bridges and turns in the underground Goblin city. I fell to my knees with a huff beside Thorin after we stopped in front of - of what I first thought was some over size, living pimple till I saw it sitting on a thrown made of bones and garbage and the crown made of long teeth and bones. Also when I saw he had a just as grotesque face under that crown. - the Goblin King. He used a pile of Goblins as a stepping stool to walk from his thrown to use wall he used a staff with an horned animal skull on the top of it.

They threw my companions weapons in a pile in front of their 'King'.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed onto my kingdom? Spies, thieves, assassins?" He asked aloud.

"Dwarves and an Elf your malevolence." One of the slim buggers said to his almost as disgusting 'King'.

"Dwarves? An Elf?" He inquired.

"We founded em on the front porch." The same little monster spoke.

"Well don't just stand there. Search them!" The pimply giant with a crown commanded his tinier pimple servants. They quickly complied to his command. "Every crack, every crevasse!" He added.

"Hey don't touch there!" I yelled as I felt their grubby little mangled like hands touched me inappropriately. I had realized my bag was missing as was Cheshire. I then noticed subconsciously that I felt a familiar coolness around me.

"Don't touch her." Thorin and some others that had noticed the to close touchy feeling these Goblins were doing.

"What are you doing in these parts?" He asked after they were done destroying what they could of ours. We stayed silent. "Speak!" I tried to command use. We continued to stay silent as we gave him dirty looks. "Very well. If they will not talk. Will make them squawk. Bring out the Mangler, bring out the bone breaker. Start with the youngest." He commanded as he pointed to Ori, wall the other Goblins cheered.

"Wait!" Shouted Thorin. His voice echoing through the caves and made all silent as he showed himself the deformed troll.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror." He mocked bow. "King under the mountain. Oh but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And your not a King. Which makes you, nobody really." This statement amused the Goblins. But angered me. "I know someone who would pay for your head. Just the head. Nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc, that rides a white Worg." the Goblin said.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." Thorin said his voice holding some lost belief in what he was saying to the Goblin 'king'.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" He laughed as he turned to a little monster that sat in a swing contraption. "Send word to the Pale Orc. Tell him I have found his prize." The Goblin said to the tiny swing monster. But I stopped him.

"Wait!" I called as I stood quickly with my hands raised as everyone watched me walk in front of Thorin to be the full attention of the Goblin 'King'. He looked to me with a lecherous stare.

"Who do we have here? A pretty little Elf maiden?" Laughed, only to hack harshly. I squinted for a moment as he hacked away before introducing myself fully in the last six years.

"I am Annabel Wonderland Devin." I spoke my whole name. "The princess and heir to the Kingdom of Wonderland. A powerful, secret Kingdom. That can give you anything you and your 'people' want. If you don't tell Azog th-the-the Defiler were Thorin Oakenshield is and let the company go from this mountain the same as they came in." I stated.

"What are-"

"Shh." I silenced Thorin.

"Anything?" Asked the ugly giant.

"Anything." I stated quickly.

"Even your Kingdom."

"You can only have the thrown..." I paused, realizing what I was implying.

"If I marry an heir to the thrown." I looked up at him without letting my head. I took a deep gulp and nodded to his creepy teeth missing grin. "Fantastic! Did you here that everyone?! We're getting a new kingdom and -" He lifted one of my arms in his disgusting, meaty hands. "- a pretty little queen too!" The caves bursted with cheers at the news. My - I gagged at the thought - fiancé looked at me. "Deal." He knew I would agree with no doubt in his voice. I looked to the other wall I answered.

"Yes..." I looked Thorin in his eyes. He was looking at me, silently begging me to disagree. "Deal." The cheers of all the Goblins grew in sound.

Everything was a blur as I watched the Goblin 'King' dance a merry - for him and his kin that is - dance with a unpleasant song about what he was planing to do once he made got to Wonderland. Wall the other Goblins 'played' with the Dwarves weapons before giving them back. That was till one of them tried unsheathing Thorin's blade, only to screaming pain at the sight of it. The giant pimple screamed he crawled onto his thrown, cowering in fear.

"It is the Goblin Cleaver! The blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them, eat them, kill them, kill them all! Cut off his head!" The deal breaking pus ball cried. I had formed my Vorpal Blade and began to scut down Goblins.

I turned when I heard Thorin cry out. I saw a group of Goblins pinning him down. I ran at them weapon drawn.

"Leave him be!" I yelled as I sliced the upper parts of the Goblins that had the misfortune of threatening Thorin's life with a blade. Thorin looked behind me after we quickly removed the Goblin corpse from on top of him.

"Look out!" He shouted. I turned my head to see one of the larger Goblins about to plummet a dagger into my back. Only for a blinding light to send the Goblin - and other - flying. Wall it nocked me onto Thorin, nocking us both over as I covered my eyes.

Over the ringing I could hear the faint sound of step and a tapping of a cain. I slowly opened my eyes and felt a moving cloth underneath my. I moved my head to see what I had fallen on, only to come eye to eye with Thorin. Our faces only an inch or two apart.

"Take up arms." I looked to the speaker to see Gandalf. "Fight. Fight!" He commanded, commencing us to stand and move into action.

"Cheshire!" I yelled as I cut a seat of Goblins in half with my blade. I felt him reform on my shoulders. Stabbing those to my left with his now spear sharp tail and burning the others with his liquid aced spit.

At some point the Goblin king had fallen - hopefully to his death - off the platform.

"Follow me. Quick!" Gandalf said as we followed.

We ran along a very - and I mean **very** \- long bridge. Cutting down any Goblin foolish enough to stand in front of us. I stood with Thorin cutting that thought they could get him off guard or appeared behind him when he passed. After stopping some Goblins tried to swing to our side, only to stop them by cutting the ropes that held archers - I think - on them. We soon rejoined with the others as we reached a incomplete bridge that swung us to the other side. We ran through the maze of a Goblin city, cutting dozens - if not hundreds - of Goblins, we even crushed some with a bolder that Gandalf created.

We had finally found the bridge that would - most likely - lead us out of this cave. Only to be stopped by that germ infested Goblin King.

"You thought you could escape me." He said before swing at Gandalf. Causing the wizard to trip and almost fall, if it wasn't for Ori and Nori to ketch him. "What you gonna do now wizard." The annoying, grotesque, pus ridden, fleshy blob of a pain said.

"The wizard isn't going to do a thing." I said with an anger I have not felt in a long time as I walked in front of Gandalf and the others. I could tell just by their looks that my body was changing. I was tired from running through this maze of an underground city, my heart was weak from the knowledge of my mothers death and the thought of it might being my fault, and still felt a little sick from the thought of this **thing** becoming my husband. I the end I knew I was becoming furious with this pest and his kin, they needed to be gone now.

My hair turned into a long jagged mess of a black mane on skin that took an angry red with black, jagged tribal marks as black claws grew from my fingers. I could feel a red, thin, spindly tail with a shape of an arrow head formed at the end of it grow from my behind. The sound of two seats of deep red horns snapping and bend into place - starting from behind my ears - could be heard, framing my jaw wall the other took shape of a simple lightning bolts on my head. The Vorpal Blade even took a more dark, distorted look.

My clothes took the form of dark leather. My top became just a thick leather strap that covered half my chest and a bit of my upper stomach. My pants turned into a thigh high skin tight leather skirt. And my feet rapes turned into pure black and rapped all the way around the lower half of my legs.

I sliced the gut of the beast before me, causing him to howl in pain and fall to him knees. He seemed to notice as I was about ready to swing my long axe Vorpal Blade at his fat floppy neck. He seemed to think quickly then spoke right before I swung.

"That will do it." And with that I cut his head and some of his neck fat went flying with it, wall the rest fell on the bridge. As well as his body, force of his body caused our half to break and fall down the chasm below and caused my Vorpal Blade to disappear from my grasp.

We screamed as the bridge piece tossed us back and forth on it as we held on for dear life. We luckily slowed and only landed with a not-as-bad-as-it-could-of-been crash. We groaned in pain from the impact though. As me and Gandalf quickly raised from our places under the ruble. I had taken my normal form after I was surprised by the fact we ere falling.

"Well that could of been worse." Bofur spoke. Only for the remains of the Goblin kings corpse to fall on them.

"You've got to be joking." Dwalin shouted in frustration. I looked around for my weapon.

"Has anyone seen where my Vorpal Blade went to?" I asked as I turned to look a little further from the ruble. Only to hear thump of some kind.

"Found it." Fili called.

"Oh, great where did -" I stopped when I saw the Vorpal Blade in its smaller state lodged blade first into the stone. The sharp edge of the blade was facing Fili, mere inch or so from lodging in his head. "Oh dear." I rushed over and forced the blade out of the ground before absorb into my skin and help Fili up. "You are okay. Yes?" I asked. He nodded in conformation.

"Gandalf!" Kili shouted, causing everyone to look up and see a horde of Goblins coming down for us.

"There's to many. We can't fight them." Dwalin said as he helped a dis oriented Nori.

"Only one thing will save us. Day light. Come now. On your feet." Gandalf said as he helped Oin up and I helped Balin out.

"Everyone quickly! Move, move!" I said as I made sure no one was still in the ruble. After all were out we began are run down the tunnel and out the cave.

I ran adrenaline pumping through me and Cheshire ran beside me after he handed me my bag before we made it out of the mountain. We soon stopped after we made a distance down the mountain as Gandalf counted us.

"And Bombur. That makes fourteen." Gandalf noticed something I had not the whole time since we fell into the Goblin city. "Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? Where is our Hobbit?" Gandalf asked, causing me to swing my head and body around in every direction. Looking for my friend.

"Bilbo?! Where's Bilbo?!" I said with worry and fear noticeable in my voice and movement.

"Curse that halfling. Now he's lost." Spoke Dwalin as we all looked around us.

"I thought he was with Dori." Accused Gloin.

"Don't blame me." Retorted Dori.

"Well where did you last see him?" Inquired Gandalf.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first cornered us." Said Nori.

"Then what happened exactly? Tell me!" Demanded Gandalf.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He's thought of nothing but his own soft bed and warm hearth. Since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone." Thorin stated. I could feel sadness fill me at the thought of Bilbo running away. At another heart breaking thing to happen in what felt like so little time. A silence fell around us as we all processed the information under the light of the sunset.

"No." I looked up form my downward stare to Bilbo. "He isn't." I smiled as I looked at my dear little friend. Many of us showed our relief at him being here.

"Bilbo Baggins. I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life." Gandalf said happily. Bilbo smiled as he walked up to Gandalf.

"Bilbo, we we'd given you up." Kili said happily.

"How on earth did you get pass the Goblins?" Fili asked stunned.

"How indeed?" Dwalin muttered doubtfully. Bilbo just pointed and laughed like he was saying 'not go to tell you.'. I noticed that he had slipped something into his pocket.

"Well what does it matter. He's back." Gandalf said. But Thorin was not accepting of that answer.

"It matters." This gained everyone's attention to Thorin now. "I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin questioned.

"Look I know you doubt me. I-I know you always have. And your right. I often think of Baggen... I miss my books and my arm chair and my garden. See that's where I belong, that's home... And that's why I came back because... You don't have one; a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." Bilbo looked to me. "And I promised a young - well young looking, I didn't know at the time that she was a thousand years old, give or take a few years. -" I smiled as some chuckled. "- and she had this cat that - I have to say - scared me a little bit." Cheshire chuckled on my shoulder. " But beside that... I promised her six years ago that I would help her find her way home, only... I didn't. I tried, but I never felt like I was really helping her. Just there to poke a little. But now there's a chance, a small chance - but a chance still - that I can help her find her way back home. And I'm not going to let it slip away." He said. I smiled as I walked to Bilbo with tears in my eyes. Then I fell to my knees hugged him as tightly as I could as I let my tears fall.

"I don't care if you help me or not anymore. I'm just happy your okay. I don't think I can take any more heartbreak today." I said wall looking at Bilbo.

"More heartbreak? What do you mean -!" Bilbo's question was interrupted by the howl of Worgs.

"Out of the frying pain..."

"And into the fire." Gandalf completed for Thorin. "Run. Run!" Gandalf shouted. And we listened.

I ran beside Gandalf, Cheshire on my shoulders as I jumped form a rock jutting out form the ground as the sun disappeared from the sky and the moon took its place. I chopped the Worgs head off, to prevent it from getting its jaws around Ori, before I continued to run. Only to come to a cliff.

"The trees! Climb The trees! Get as high as you can! Quickly!" I shouted to everyone.

"You heard the woman up into the trees! All of you! Come on climb, Bilbo climb!" Gandalf enforced as I helped him up into the tree.

I grabbed Gandalf's outstretched staff so he could help up for the tree. I climbed till I sat a few branches under Gandalf as the Worgs surrounded under our trees. We sat in the branches, watching the Worgs circle around the trees. That was till a Pale Orc on a white Worg came into view. I knew who that Orc is by simple description.

"Azog." I heard Thorin say, making my thought of who he was true. Azog intensely smelled the air.

" **Do you smell it? The scent of fear?** " He took another deep sniff as he looked Thorin's way. " **I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain.** " Azog said, informing Thorin of his fathers fate. I could not properly hear Thorin's thoughts from this distance. " **That one is mine... Kill the others!** " Azog ordered as the Worgs ran to the trees, jumping and clawing at the trees, breaking the branches as the went. Every time, nocking the trees closer to falling. " **Drink their blood!** " Azog said to push them to work harder to reach us. And they did, if nocking the trees over and forcing those in those trees into the one me and Gandalf were in said anything about it.

We were all stuck on one tree now as it leaned a little more off the cliff from all the shaking. Azog deep sinister laugh could be heard through the air and sent chills down my spine as I hanged on tightly to the trunk of the last treethat's keeping us from being either Worg food or splats on the ground if we fall off the cliff.

I looked up and saw Gandalf set a pinecone on fire. He then threw it at the pack of Worgs, pushing some back.

"Annabel, Fili." Gandalf called as he dropped a flaming pinecone to me and the blonde dwarf underneath me as I set another I got into my hand to set it on fire too.

Soon we all had flaming pinecones And began to throw them at the Worgs, creating a almost complete wall of fire. I cheered when I had hit a Worg with one and set it on fire, causing it to runaway. This - to my enjoyment - made Azog angry, show by the roar of anger he let out at us. We only cheered in joy at him. That was before the tree began to shake and crack from the abuses of all our weight and decided that now would be a good time to almost lose complete attachment to the ground.

The tree now rested sideways of the cliff, making us hang from it. Ori cried as he fell and grabbed onto Dori's leg, causing to slip a bit.

"Mister Gandalf!" I heard Dori dry out beside me. I looked behind me to see Dori hanging onto Gandalf's staff, the only thing keeping both him and Ori from falling to their deaths.

I watched Thorin walk off the tree, and move faster till he was running to Azog. The intent to kill the Pale Orc. And Azog seemed willing to see him try.

Using his Worg, Azog nocked Thorin down. Taking his breath away for a moment.

"Thorin!" I shouted as I worked to get myself up onto the trees trunk and help him as he got up a second time. With Cheshire's help, I was up and running to him just when Azog nocked Thorin down again with his make. "Thorin!" I screamed when I saw Azog's Worg trapped Torin in its jaws and shook him around like a toy.

Everything seemed to move slowly the next moment when Bilbo called my name as I nocked the Worg with side of my weapon - that I had formed wall running here -, causing the white beast to cry out and drop the Dwarf from his mouth.

Azog and his Worg were bushed back by Chershire, who's form had changed from a small, bony cat - thanks to the little food he's been given on the journey - to a large, bony version of himself. He was as large as the Worg Azog was riding in height - if not more - but a few inches longer in - without his tail that stretched as long as him almost - in length.

Cheshire growled and hissed at the snarling hound, wall I lifted Thorin. But before I could speak, I heard Cheshire cry out. I looked to see, only to be hit in the chest by Azog and his pet. They forced me away and into the side of a rock, nocking the air out of me and making my already weak body - from all the form changing and fighting in the resent days - weaker. Ounce again Azog's fur beast shook Thorin in its mouth.

This time Thorin was able to free himself by cutting at the Worgs snout, causing the white Worg to cry out once more and throw Thorin on top of the rock I was laying on. Azog looked to one of his followers. " **Bring me the Dwarf's head.** " Azog calmly said. The Orc he spoke to nodded and dismounted his Worg.

I crawled up the rock and to Thorin in hopes of protecting him - even at my own life's cost - from the Orc's blade. I tried to push the Orc away, but he only bushed me back so that I would be out of his way with ease and causing me to become dizzy. Wall I tried to regain my bearings I watched as Thorin tried to grab his blade, only to be to weak to move. But before the Orc could cut Thorin's head off, Bilbo came barreling in and tackling the Orc down and killing it. Surprising us all. I sighed when I looked to the still but breathing Thorin as he laid with his eyes closed in a sleep.

I looked at Bilbo's back as he stood in front of Azog protected me and Thorin from from the large Orc.

" **Kill him.** " Azog commanded, having his minions walk to us; to kill us. Only to be stopped by the Dwarves attack. I sighed and laid my head on the cool stone. With my right hand on Thorin's low breathing chest, hoping, praying it would help him some how.

All I heard were the cries of Worgs in pain and Dwarf battle cries. Till I heard the screeches of eagles, giant eagles. At first they swooped down and threw the Worgs and Orc's off the cliffs edge, trapping them under trees, and burning the beasts and their monster riders alive.

But once the Worgs and Orc's were thin in numbers compared to the beginning, I heard an eagle cry form behind me. I looked behind me to see an eagle flying towards me and Thorin. On instinct to protect my friend, I rapped my arms around his waist and held onto him as tightly - and gently - as I could, so he couldn't fall as the eagle scooped us up in its talons and flew away with us. I for some reason felt safe in this creatures talons, to the point a began to fall into sleep. I heard the faint voices of people calling me and Thorin's and the thunk sound of something hitting the hard ground and an angry roar as I fell into peaceful darkness.

The next time I awoke was when the Eagles that had saved us was them placing us onto a large rock-face.

"Annabel! Thorin!" I looked to Gandalf as he walked to us after he had set foot on the rock. He checked me over quickly, seeing no mortal wounds on me, he nodded. "Scratched up. But alive. That all that matters." He then walked to Thorin as he spoke. "Now Thorin." I did not see what he did but I knew that he would help Thorin as I turned and walked to the edge of the rock and sat down on cross legged. Looking at - what could only be - the Lonely Mountain.

I was processing everything. The dreamworld message from my mothers spirit that she was dead. That my father was the great nightmare of Wonderland, the Jabberwocky. I felt vines rap around my hands as purple daisies, pink bluebells, and orange lilies bloomed from my tears. My mother is dead. My mother is dead. The person who was the closest to me, my best friend, the person that was the last thing of my family; I was never close to my aunties; and my father is - now to my knowledge - a monster that killed my mother and is now aiming to destroy Middle Earth for all I know; and the only person who was even near being close to me as my mother was my older brother, but he died years ago, when we were both children. She was dead.

"Annabel? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Where did these flowers come? And why are they rapping around you? Annabel?" Thorin's voice questioned me. I just ignored him as I remembered what my mother told me.

I left a gift for you in your bag.

I dug through my bag slowly, using this last thing as a chance to show myself that it was all a horrible, horrible nightmare.

I choked on my tears as I pulled out my mothers favorite jewelry box. The box was white with solid gold trim and her favorite gems; circular, royal blue gems in each corner. It was never in my bag. There was a note on top of it. It said:

Dear Annabel

Forgive me for leaving you.

And for leaving you. I give you the one thing with out doubt shows that you are to be the High Queen of Wonderland.

I love you.

Elizabeth Wonderland Devin.

Your Mother.

"What's the box?" Bilbo asked. I did not answer with words. My answer was opening the box.

And my wails were the answer to the truth as I stared at the same silver circlet with a vail of silver string. But it was the jewels that said the truth of my mother. They were clear, blank - not white -, more like glass instead of the royal blue it was with my mother. And the design of the tree of life was gone, meaning the circlet was waiting for a new queen to take the lasts place.

"This is the circlet of the High Queen of Wonderland." I said, I felt the need to explain my pain as I changed into my form of sorrow.

My thick, tight, black curls turned to soft waves and my hair took a dull gray like black. My skin took a gray-blue hue with white vein like marking running down my skin. My clothes changed into a coal black gown that's length was twice my own height, flowing down the edge like a waterfall. But there was no circlet anymore, because the one that would take all their places was in the box before me.

"But you said your the princess and heir not the queen?" Inquired Balin.

"Yes. You said that when you returned... you would be crowned." Bilbo spoke, as he slowly seemed to be putting the pieces together.

"The reason I am to be crowned is because the last High Queen has died. My mother is dead. My father is the Nightmare of Wonderland and he killed my mother." I said as to not to just tell them, but myself that the last person I saw as the most important in my life is dead.

As sorrow filled me, consumed me. I thought of what my mother use to tell when ever I became sad and cried.

"What little logic it is to cry for loss, when you should smile for all the good times you had with what you loss, before you lost it."

I made pitiful smile with my mouth and wailed.

* * *

 **Hope You Enjoyed.**

Don't Forget to Favorite, Share and Comment.

 **Thank you for:**

Everyone Thats Followed And/Or Favorited.

 **I Hope You Enjoyed Reading The Part Of The Story 'What Little Logic'.**

I completed the first movie 'An Unexpected Journey'.

Now onto 'The Desolation Of Smaug'.


	10. Chapter 09: It is to enter dark places

I don't own the hobbit series.

And the Wonderland I'm using is my own inspired by books and games based off of Alice in Wonderland.

Annabel Devin and other OCs are mine.

A new chapter will be posted every Friday in the afternoon.

* * *

 **What Little Logic...**

It is to enter dark places.

 **? POV:**

I looked through my full body mirror; as I watched the memory of the queen-to-be cry like a petulant child on the rocks edge, as I watched in the ruins of Dul Guldur.

I could not help but laugh happily as I watched her sorrow take form as she continued to cry.

"You enjoy the child's misery, my Lady." The voice of my darling spoke as his smoke like self swirled around me. I lightly moved my hand through the shadow like smoke as if I was petting something precious.

"Of course I do. To see my sisters misery for the loss of our 'precious' mother... Makes me very happy." I said, as I watched my dear Sauron swirled around me, lovingly. Taking a black form of his old body, before those pains of the other races took it away from him. His smoky hands took a small group of my golden hair into his 'hand'. "Are you mad at me for enjoying it." I teased more then questioned him, knowing that he did not care.

"Others misery is not my concern... Unless it makes my Queen happy. Then they must be a miserable as possible for as long as you wish." He spoke. I giggled with a dark enjoyment.

"That -" I put my hands where his cheeks would be. "- my darling. Was a good answer." I said flirtatiously. His shadowy hisses of pleasure told me he enjoyed the cool sensation of my hands as his shadows flowed around my tanned flesh and over my body like water. I hummed in pleasure at the feeling of his Darkness touching, feeling, bathing me.

But our fun was interrupted by the annoying screeches of my darlings Orc servants he had called here. Sauron hissed in annoyance at them for getting here so quickly. I only sighed as I turned back to my mirror to change its worldly sight off and into a simple mirror.

"Go. I will be there in a moment." I spoke. I only gained a bundle of hisses before he became just a jumbled mass of smoke and flew out to call Azog the Defiler to him from the entrance of the ruins.

I looked to my reflection. I held no doubt that I was beautiful; My hair a pale - almost white - gold and straight and soft as silk, as it flowed down my back, over my cape and skimmed the floor as the tips of my sharp pointed ears peaked from it; my skin was a golden tan; My faces features are strong and sharp, with a faint roundness to my cheeks; My eyes are large in width, but somewhat smaller in size to my sisters. My eyes are a mix of mothers green and fathers violet, wall they hold a mischievous look to it as it was framed by my families natural long lashes and accented by my side bangs; In shape, me and my sister share that, but unlike her, where she is short, I am a good head five - almost six - feet tall.

I wore a dark purple - poison - colored, sleeveless gown, that was held up by a thick leather choker as the skirt fell loosely over me and stopped at my ankles to make my bare feet show. With a black leather waist girdle, tied by black string. A black cape covered my bare shoulder and flowed on the stone floor like a brides veil. The only jewelry I wore was wrist to elbow black leather cuffs - that looked like smaller duplicates of my girdle -, as well as a circlet made of black metal that had spikes appear from the sides wall dark purple gems hanged from the center of my forehead and out till it reached my bangs.

I node as to my reflection in acceptance at my appearance, before walking out to the large whole.

"War is coming." I heard Sauron speak as I walked to the ledge opening. I watched as Sauron and Azog talked about the fate of Middle Earth and Azog's pathetic little revenge quest over the bloodline of Durin.

"You promised me his head." The Pale Orc forced to my dear. I only huffed quietly at his childishness. That was till I smirked as my darling had become annoyed.

"Death will come to all." Sauron entailed before he flew behind me and disappeared from mine and Azog's sight. The Defiler looked to me when I spoke.

"Do not fail Orc. Or it will be your head that is taken from your body, not Thorin Oakenshield's." I threatened calmly before turning and allowing the bloodthirsty fool to chose his own poison.

Sauron had took the shadowy shape of his old self ounce more as I strutted to him.

"Now -" I placed my hands 'on' his 'cheeks' ounce more "- where were we my dark King." I said, to which he complied by hissing contently as he engulfed me filled me with his Darkness. This caused me to gasp in pleasure.

 **Thorin's POV: **

I looked to Annabel as we waited for Bilbo. She had calmed, but some of the form she took on the cliff was still present. Her skin is still a gray-blue hue - like a corpse -, instead of it's smooth milky white, and the white vain markings only became a little fainter. But her hair had changed back to normal, thick, silky, soft looking, and in thick ringlets. The sleeveless coal black gown had shortened, but still created a blanket of black over and around her, from her chest to her feet, though not as great; But it didn't seem to hinder her since she climbed down the rock face as if she wasn't dressed at all - the gown never got caught on anything either, just slipped over or around it -, let alone a long gown. Though it was not noticeable, she had grown a tail and the ends of her ears had gained a more animalistic look. The tail looked like a human sized equivalence of a canines tail. Wall her ears grew a little longer and the edges were covered in dark fur; both her tail - I assume - and ears fur took a gray like hue instead of - like her hair had been before - its natural raven black.

Though - even if I do not voice it - she still looked beautiful.

I would never admit it - my pride was to strong - but I had become to care for this young looking woman more then I probably ever should with a begin that was not from this world.

At our first meeting at master Baggins house, I had assumed her insane and with some kind of magic instead of being from another world. But as time went by as we continued our travels. I began to notice things about her; She was short when compared to a Human, let alone an Elf. Her height being about five feet and - somewhere around - two inches; It made her have a - embarrassing to admit - cuteness to her beauty; She had a sort of fierceness to her when it came to those she knew and didn't, but those she saw with enough kindness or those who are worthy of her protection - I can't help but respect her for that -,either kindness or naivety; Her way of thinking is both interesting, entertaining, and confusing; Her powers of transformation is amazing and beautiful in my - and most likely others - eyes.

And though I know that she would not stay with us in Erebor or with the Hobbit at the Shire anymore either, by the end of this quest, even if it ends good or bad. I still cared for her.

 **Annabel's POV: **

I stood with the Dwarves and Gandalf as we waited behind a rock wall. After sometime of them allowing me to weep for my loss, before we began to climb down the bear looking rock. My form of sorrow had lessened in effect of my powers and appearance.

Bilbo came rushing down the rocky path we hide beside. I looked to my Hobbit friend and watched as the Dwarves and Gandalf bombarded him with question after his answer to the last.

"How close is the pack?" Was the first question to Bilbo, provided by Thorin.

"To close. A couple leagues, no more." Bilbo spoke quickly as he entered to center of the people made circle, so all could hear him. "But that is not the worst of it." Bilbo added.

"The Worgs picked up our scent." Dwalin thought aloud.

"Not yet. But the will be. We have another problem." Answered the Hobbit.

"Did they see you? They saw you?!" Guessed Gandalf.

"No, that's not it." Bilbo answered

"What did I tell you. Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." Gandalf spoke proudly. And most hummed in agreement.

"Listen. Will you just listen!" Bilbo said to gain all our attentions on him. "I'm trying to tell you. There is something else out there." Bilbo said as he pointed to the place he came from. Worry started to prick at me as the Dwarves made noises of displeasure. Though Gandalf seemed worried as he asked Bilbo something I didn't know that he would ask, but at the same time I did.

" What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asked for clarification.

"Ye-ye-yes? But bigger, much bigger." Bilbo explained.

"You knew about this beast?" Asked Bofur. Gandalf did not answer as he turned his back, wall the Dwarves thought of a plan. "I say we double back." Bofur thought to us.

"We'll be run down by a pack of Orc's." Thorin shot the idea down, as the others agreed with this statement.

"There is a house." Gandalf spoke over the Dwarves as he turned to us. "It not far from here. Where we might take refuge." Gandalf spoke.

"Who's house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked to the wizard.

"Neither. He will help us. Or he will ill us." Gandalf clarified.

"What choice do we have." Stated Thorin. Just as he spoke a beasts roar could be heard, not far from where we stood.

"None." Was all Gandalf said.

My lungs were burning as we ruined with little breaks for proper breaths in between as we ran through a creek, a long green valley, and a small forest as Gandalf encouraged the smaller begins behind me and him to keep moving; their shorter legs making it harder for them to keep pace. Another roar rang through the forest, shocking us for a moment.

"This way! Quickly!" Shouted Gandalf as he turned to run ounce more.

I bursted through the trees and bushes, the others not far behind. As I saw a cottage surrounded by a vine covered wall, came into view. I felt my legs ache as I pushed myself to move faster, my black gown leaving a smoke like tail behind me.

I and Gandalf stopped at the entrance to the homes garden, to insure that all Dwarves had passed the front garden entrance. I made a face of fear as I saw the dark furred beast barrel out from the trees and run to us. Me and Gandalf turned and moved as quickly as we could to the door that the Dwarves seem to be unable do to open.

"Open the door!" Shouted Gandalf as we rushed to the Dwarves, as Thorin pushed through and pushed the latch up so we could enter the home.

"Close the bloody door!" I shouted to them as we all piled into the cottage home. The Dwarves complied and began to close the large double doors. Only to be stopped by the large Black Bear.

The Dwarves shouted at one another to push harder as the large forest animal pushed against the dwarves. Bilbo had pulled out his sword and nervously pointed to the door as I held him against my legs.

They soon were able to force the door shut. Giving me and everyone - including themselves - to heave and/or sigh in relief after they had slid the wood plank into place.

"What is that?" Asked Ori after a moment. I and some - if not all - the others looked to the gray wizard for information.

"I'm assuming it was more then a big Bear." I said as I looked to the - maybe older man - like a mother that just learned her child has lied to her.

"That is our host." We all looked to Gandalf in either confusion or anger. Well Dwarves like Thorin and Dwalin looked angry. " His name is Beorn. He's a Skin Changer. Sometimes he a huge Black Bear, sometimes he's a great strong man." Stated Gandalf as he walked wall the others spread out to look for anything useful. Gandalf looked to use after he had stopped beside some brown haired, horn headed animals. "The Bear is unpredictable. But the man can be reasoned with. However -" The wizard looked to the group of Dwarves near the door. "- He is not over fond of Dwarves." He stated with utmost seriousness. The some of the Dwarves ground at this fact. But our attention was brought back to the sound of Beorn the Bear's growls and grunts fading. Me and Ori leaned against the wooden doors.

"He's leaving." Stated the Dwarf beside me as he looked to the others. I nodded in agreement.

"It seems he does not wish to harm his home." I thought aloud. I could feel a few set of eyes burn into my cranium for a moment after I spoke that.

"Come away from there. It's not natural. None of it. It's obvious; He's under some dark spell." Dori spoke, his frown deep as everyone looked to him. But Gandalf was quick to negate it.

"Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment, but his own." Gandalf seemed just annoyed as I when it came to the Dori's judgement. "Alright now. Get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight." Gandalf informed.

After a moment of silence I straightened my back and clapped my hands loudly, so all my companions would look to me.

"Alright everyone. You heard Gandalf. Bombur, Bofur, Bifur -" I looked to said Dwarves. "- help me find some blankets. The rest of you." I wave my arms about animatedly. "Go find the place you plan to sleep and get comfy."

It was not long before the sun would rise when I awoke to snoring Dwarves from behind me, and a small white mouse on the hand that rested in front of my face on the pile of hay as my bed as I used Cheshire as a some what bony - but fluffy -pillow as a thick wool blanket kept me warm through the night.

I rose from my resting place in front of the others - I choice - to be a form of wall or boundary, the first person to be killed and if possible an alarm to the others of danger and ruffled my unbound tangled mess of black hair that I had freed from its loss binds - it had becomes loss from all events before hand - holding said decretive red and gold pincers and hair tying black ribbon.

I looked down to Cheshire as he slept peacefully in the hay. I then looked to the little white mouse that had scurried up my shoulder and now played with some of the dark tendrils before him. I smiled to the little creature.

"If your scared of him -" I nudged my head to sleeping feline as I walked forward, passing a Goat "- eating you. Don't worry. He's not really a cat. And he has no interest in eating rodent any time soon." I informed in a soft whisper to the little ball of white fur.

I stopped my walk to the cooking area as a large hulk of a man stood before me, He dwarfed my already short height.

"Hello." I squeaked as I stared at the giant man.

"Who are you?" His voice was strong and unmoving in strength, he made me fell small and weak because of how strong his voice was. I straightened my back wall held my hands behind my back.

"I am Annabel Devin." I quickly bowed. "It is nice to meet you... What is your name sir?"

"My name is Beorn."

"Oh..." I looked to as innocent as possible. "May I make breakfast for everyone in your kitchen, Mister Beorn?"

"This meal is very delicious, Lady Annabel." Balin complimented me across the table as he finished his meal. I nodded in thanks before speaking.

"Thank you Balin. But I wouldn't have made this meal if Mister Beorn did not help or allow me to." I said as I nodded graciously to the Skin Changer, He nodded back in thanks for my compliment as he walked to Fili, as to fill his overly large in size - at least compared to said dwarf's - mug with milk.

It was fairly silent as Beorn poured Fili's drink. But it seems that Beorn was not satisfied with my explanation from earlier as to why we had come to his home unannounced.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn asked Thorin as he finished with Fili's drink.

"You know of Azog? How?" The Dwarf prince quickly questioned, probably hoping to deter Beorn's attention from him.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains. Before the Orc's came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family. But some he enslaved, not for work, you understand. But for sport, caging Skin Changers and torturing them, seemed to amuse him." Beorn told, I felt sorrow for the innocent lives that the Pale Orc had taken for amusement.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked, the innocence in his question was obvious. But that doesn't mean it was a simple question as Bilbo soon learned.

"Ounce there was many..." Beorn paused as I saw pain appear on his face.

"A-and now?" Bilbo inquired deeper.

"Now there is only one." All was silent when Beorn had stated this fact, and the silence continued on as Beorn continued to speak. "You need to reach the mountain Before the last days of autumn." Beorn stated, Gandalf quick to answer.

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf stated back.

"You are running out of time." Beorn added.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf in formed.

"A Darkness lies upon that forest. Evil things creep beneath those tress. There is an alliance between Orc's of Moriea and the Necromancer in Dul Guldur. I would not venture there, except in great need." Beorn warned, but Gandalf was still to stubborn to listen to his warning fully.

"We will take the Elven road. There path is still safe." I could sense the hope in Gandalf at his own statement. And Thorin's announce to it as well.

"Safe. The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They are less wise and more dangerous. Built it matters not." The Skin Changers last statement gained many of the companies. Thorin being one. Thorin looked to the much taller man.

"What do you mean?" It sound just as much a command as it sounded like a question.

"These lands are crawling with Orc's. Their numbers are growing. And you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Beorn's explanation created a short unease silence as he rose from his seat near the fire. "I don't like Dwarves. Their greedy and blind. Blind to the lives they deem lesser then their own." He picked up a white mouse that Bofur had pushed off his arm. The hug man stopped before the shorter prince and looked to him. "But Orc's I hate more. What do you need."

* * *

We stopped the horses before a dark, gray, sick looking forest of dark mangled looking tree with next to no leaves on the lower branches. Wall the higher area of the trees were filled with faded, rotting orange, green and red looking leaves.

"Doesn't this look pleasant." The sarcasm was strong in Cheshire's voice as he laid in my arms wall we stood under what appeared to be the entrance to said forest. I didn't realize Gandalf was beside us till called out to everyone. He caused me a small heart attack.

"Here lies our path through Mirkwood." Gandalf announced.

"No sign of the Orc's. We have luck on our side." Dwalin spoke As he and the other dismounted their ponies. Gandalf made a look as if saying 'do not push said luck to leave then by talking about it'.

"Set the ponies lose. Let them return to their master." Gandalf commanded.

"This forest... Fells... Sick. As if a disease lies upon it." Bilbo stated as he walked closer to entrance. I could not but slightly nod my head to his statement as I looked up and to the sky through the canopy of tree branches and leaves. I looked back to the Wizard ounce more when Bilbo questioned him. The wizard was quick to answer.

"Not unless we go two hundred miles North. Or twice that distance... South." Gandalf said as he stepped farther into the forest.

I hummed before turning around and helping to free the horses from their weights.

I began to remove the saddle from the black horse I had rode on with Gandalf as the others were galloping back the way we came. That was till said Wizard rushed back out from the forest and to me as he spoke to me quickly.

"Not my horse. I need it." He said. Gaining the attention of everyone else. Bilbo was the first to speak.

"Your not leaving us?!" He questioned worriedly as Gandalf walked pass him. The grey bearded man looked to the Hobbit.

"I would not do this, unless I had to." He stated before he continued to walk to me and the horse as I retightened the saddle, I payed little attention to the others as I made sure everything was fastened and that their was some food for both Wizard and horse.

I looked to Gandalf as he nodded to me in thanks before mounting the horses saddle ounce more. He looked to everyone as he spoke

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the steps of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe." Gandalf looked to Thorin with a hard stare. "Do not enter that mountain without me. This is not the Greenwood alone. The very air is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray. You must stay on the path. Do not leave it. If you do, you'll never find it again. And listen to Annabel and Cheshire, they are next to immune to all illusions and will not be easily tricked by the forests games." Gandalf explained as he began to turn the horse the his wanted direction. "No matter what may come, stay on the path." Gandalf's echoing voice spoke as he began to ride down the hill. Thorin was quick to commend.

"Come on, we must reach the mountain before the sunsets on Durin's day. This is our one chance to find the hidden door." Spoke as he lead us into the narrow path of the forest. It was as soon as I set my hole body into the forest and under the trees that I began to feel a slight wooziness in my gut as my grip on Cheshire grew a small bit tighter as I whispered to my cat friend.

"I feel like there is little logic in entering this place."

Cheshire only hummed quietly as an answer as the noises and voices of the Dwarves echoed through the forest as it engulfed us in its shadows.

* * *

 **Thank you to all those who have given me and/or this story a Favourite and a Follow.**

I have some requests for you guys.

First. Tell me what you like about this story and/or the characters that had given a little push to either Favourite and/or Follow me or this story.

Second. I plan to work on a anime fanfic along with this fanfic but I don't know which one. here are the listed anime's and the main relationships.

 **-Noblesse (Unknown x OC)**

 **-Bleach (Unknown x OC)**

 **-Inuyasha (Sesshomaru x OC)**

 **-Black Butler (Sebastian x OC)**

 **-Toriko (Unknown x OC)**

 **-Magi (Masrur x OC)**

 **-Durarara (Shizuo x OC)**


End file.
